starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Энакин Скайуокер/Канон
|дата рождения=41 ДБЯЗвёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник |дата смерти=4 ПБЯЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая |место смерти=Звезда Смерти II, Система Эндор |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |рост=*1,88 метра *2,03 |вес=120 килограмм в доспехах''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать'' |цвет волос=*Светлый Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза *Русый Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов *Отсутствуют Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов |цвет глаз=*Голубой *Жёлтый |имплантаты=*Протез руки *Протезы обоих рук и ног, система жизнеобеспечения |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Орден джедаев **Высший совет джедаев *Галактическая Республика **Вооружённые силы Республики ***Великая армия Республики ****501-й легион''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм *Ситхи *Галактичекая ИмперияЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда **Имперское высшее командованиеЗвёздные войны 22: Последний полёт «Предвестника», часть 2 **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****501-й легион ***Имперский флот ****Эскадра Смерти |учителя=*Квай-Гон Джинн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Дарт Сидиус Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |ученики=*Асока Тано *ИнквизиторыЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа }} Энакин Скайуокер ( ) — чувствительный к Силе человек, мужчина, служивший Галактической Республике как рыцарь-джедай, а позже — Галактической Империи как лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер. Считалось, что ребёнок был зачат Силой. Матерью Энакина была рабыня Шми Скайуокер, выносившая и родившая его на планете Внешнего Кольца Татуин. В юном возрасте Скайуокера обнаружили мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн и рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби, которые освободили его из рабства и представили мальчика Ордену джедаев; Квай-Гон верил, что Энакин являлся Избранным из пророчества джедаев, которому было предначертано уничтожить ситхов и принести равновесие в Силу. В годы предшествующие разрушительному галактическому конфликту, известному как Войны клонов, Энакин был учеником Оби-Вана Кеноби. После битвы на Джеонозисе, положившей начало этому конфликту, Скайуокер тайно женился на сенаторе Падме Амидале. На раннем этапе войны Высший Совет джедаев назначил Энакину собственного падавана, Асоку Тано — одарённую ученицу, которая, к большому сожалению Скайуокера, в конечном итоге покинула Орден. К концу войны Скайуокер узнал, что станет отцом, когда Амидала сообщила новость, что беременна их первым ребёнком. Но вскоре радость сменилась подавляющей скорбью, когда Энакин увидел видение смерти жены при родах. Стремление Энакина уберечь любимую от гибели привело его на Тёмную сторону Силы. Обманутый в своём стремлении сохранить жизни жены и нерождённого ребёнка, Энакин предал джедаев и поклялся в верности учению своего бывшего друга и наставника — Верховного Канцлера Палпатина (тайного тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса), который положил конец войне, уничтожив Орден джедаев и объявив себя Галактическим Императором. На Мустафаре Скайуокер пошёл против своего бывшего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби, и собственной жены, посчитав, что они объединились против него, в конечном итоге став причиной смерти Падме, и вступил в схватку с бывшим другом. Итогом стала победа Кеноби, в то время как Вейдер лишился левой руки и обеих ног, а также получил серьёзные ожоги от контакта с лавой и был оставлен умирать посреди вулканического мира. Тёмный Лорд уцелел и был спасён Дартом Сидиусом, который доставил его на Корусант, где восстановил его тело. Таким образом, поддерживая жизнь благодаря бронекостюму с системой жизнеобеспечения, Вейдер продолжил служить Сидиусу как его ученик и карающая рука. Вместе с Инквизиторами он охотился на уцелевших джедаев и подавлял недовольство правлением Империи. Среди жертв Вейдера были мастера-джедаи Кайрак Инфайл'а, Джокаста Ню и Барр. По прошествии двух десятилетий с перехода Вейдера на тёмную сторону, разрозненные группы повстанцев, поднявшиеся против тирании Империи, объединились в Альянс за восстановление Республики, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти» — супероружие, построенное для упрочнения власти Императора над галактикой, в частности, исключения Сената из иерархии управления многочисленными мирами Галактики. Будучи единственным выжившим в величайшем поражении Империи, Вейдер оказался в немилости Императора и обнаружил, что отныне он лишь один из претендентов на должность его нового ученика. В то же время он выяснил, что чувствительный к Силе пилот, уничтоживший «Звезду Смерти», являлся его родным сыном Люком, которого Падме родила перед смертью, а Оби-Ван затем спрятал на Татуине у общей с Энакином родни — Оуэна и Беру Ларсов. Отныне зная о том, что Император лгал ему, Вейдер старался воссоединиться с сыном, чтобы вместе захватить власть над Империей. Но, когда он раскрылся Люку, тот отказался, так как был не в силах принять правду. Однако во время битвы при Эндоре, когда Вейдер и Скайуокер вступили в схватку на борту «Звезды Смерти II», сыну, теперь уже рыцарю-джедаю нового поколения, удалось обратить отца на Светлую сторону. Это произошло, когда Скайуокер-младший, одолев отца, отказался убивать его. И когда Сидиус, в свою очередь, предпринял попытку добить измотанного дуэлью Люка при помощи Молний Силы, Скайуокер-старший отрёкся от Тёмной стороны и принёс себя в жертву, чтобы уничтожить Императора и его Тёмную Империю, тем самым исполнив пророчество Избранного. Будучи смертельно раненым Молнией Силы, Энакин помирился с сыном и развоплотился, став единым с Силой. Перед смертью Вейдер узнал, что у него была родная дочь, Лея Органа. Впоследствии она вышла замуж за контрабандиста Хана Соло, от которого родила сына, названного Беном в честь Оби-Вана Кеноби. Бен был одержим своим дедом и также пал на Тёмную сторону, приняв имя Кайло Рен, став одним из Рыцарей Рен и учеником Сноука — Верховного лидера Первого ордена, преемника Империи. Биография Ранняя жизнь мини|250px|right|Скайуокер в детстве Считалось, что Энакин Скайуокер был зачат мидихлорианами. Он был рождён в статусе раба, как и его мать Шми Скайуокер. Прежним хозяином его семьи была хатт Гардулла, которая проиграла их в гонках на подах тойдарианцу Уотто. На тот момент мальчику, которого кратко называли Эни, исполнилось три года. После этого семья переехала на пустынную планету Татуин. Там мальчик начал работать подмастерьем в магазине своего нового владельца, расположенного в поселении Мос-Эспа. Уже в раннем возрасте Скайуокер освоил навыки пилотирования, а также ремонта и сборки дроидов. Для своей матери он собрал протокольного дроида C-3PO, адаптировав его под жару и песок Татуина. Однажды, разбирая металлолом в мастерской, Эни обнаружил сервомотор, подлежащий восстановлению, и попросил разрешения у хозяина использовать запчасть для своего личного дроида. Уотто согласился крайне неохотно, и кроме того, загрузил за это дополнительной работой на следующий день, но мотор всё же был установлен.Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны! Фоторецепторы для дроида Скайуокер достал на рынке в Мос-Эспа. Так как некий гран тоже приценивался к ним, он погнался за мальчишкой, но Скайуокеру удалось сбежать, обернув торговую стойку иторианца, которая заблокировала грану проход. Близкими друзьями Скайуокера были рабы Китстер Банай и Вальд, а также пожилая женщина Джира. Помимо этого Энакин собрал собственный гоночный под. Обнаружение мини|left|250px|Совет джедаев отказывает Скайуокеру в обучении В возрасте девяти лет Скайуокера обнаружила группа приезжих, посетивших мастерскую в поисках гиперпривода для их звёздной яхты на замену повреждённому — мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн, Падме Амидала, гунган Джа-Джа Бинкс и дроид-астромеханик R2-D2. Разглядев в Энакине потенциал джедая, Джинн позволил Энакину помочь им заполучить необходимые детали для корабля, выиграв ближайшие гонки Бунта Ив Классик. В дополнение к сделке Квай-Гон после заезда обменял у старьёвщика гоночный под на свободу мальчика. Попрощавшись с матерью, Энакин встретился с падаваном Джина, Оби-Ваном Кеноби, и в компании двух джедаев отправился на Корусант, где предстал перед Высшим Советом джедаев. Несмотря на убеждённость Джина, что мальчик является Избранным, Совет принял решение отказать Скайуокеру в обучении, в соответствии с Кодексом джедаев, согласно которому, кандидат не подходил по возрасту. После того, как королева Амидала выдвинула вотум недоверия канцлеру, Сенат, в конечном итоге, назначил досрочные выборы нового главы, а сама Амидала приняла решение вернуться на Набу. Совет джедаев отправил Джина и Кеноби, чтобы защитить королеву и выманить того, кто напал на них на Татуине, забрака Дарта Мола. Вскоре после возвращения Амидалы на Набу там состоялась битва между союзом гунган и человеческого населения, против армии дроидов Торговой федерации. Оказавшись в кабине звёздного истребителя N-1, Энакину удалось его запустить. Сбив троих дроидек, Скайуокер случайно включил автопилот, который вывел его истребитель на орбиту, где уже вовсю шло сражение у корабля управления дроидами. В то же время королевская стража во главе с Амидалой билась за дворец, а сопровождавшие их джедаи вступили с преградившим им путь Молом в бой на световых мечах. При помощи R2-D2, Энакину удалось получить доступ к ручному управлению, но в этот момент его корабль был подбит дроидом-стервятником, после чего истребитель влетел в ангар корабля управления дроидами. Оказавшись внутри, Энакин выпустил две протонные торпеды, которые взорвали главный реактор. Последовавшая за этим цепная реакция уничтожила весь корабль, но Скайуокеру удалось покинуть его незадолго до полного уничтожения, при котором погиб Долтей Дофайн, как и остальной персонал, а наземные силы дроидов на Набу, оказавшись без управления, были парализованы и потерпели поражение. После возвращения Скайуокер присутствовал на похоронах Джинна, павшего в бою с Молом. Перед смертью своего наставника Оби-Ван дал тому клятву обучить Энакина джедайскому ремеслу. Узнав о последней воле мастера Джинна, гранд-мастер Йода дал своё согласие на обучение мальчика. Так Энакин Скайуокер стал учеником рыцаря-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Позже новоиспечённый падаван, вместе с Амидалой, другими участниками битвы и членами Совета джедаев, принял участив в торжественной церемонии в столице планеты — Тиде, посвящённой победе над Торговой федерацией и союзу между двумя народами планеты. Падаван Кеноби Способности Скайуокера росли быстрее, чем у сверстников, что делало его высокомерным. Тем не менее, Энакин искренне восхищался Кеноби, считая, что «нет никого лучше» его учителя. В возрасте двенадцати лет он собрал свой первый световой меч, после чего Кеноби сказал ученику: «Энакин, это оружие — твоя жизнь». Вместе Скайуокер и Кеноби пережили немало приключений. Так, однажды падаван спас мастера после падения в гнездо гандарков. В период своего ученичества у Кеноби Скайуокер с недоверием относился к постоянно попрекавшим его учителям, подозревая предвзятое отношение, так как знал, что многие изначально были против его обучения. Вскоре юноша обнаружил, что ему трудно завести друзей, поскольку до товарищей-падаванов доходили слухи, что он может быть Избранным. Часто находясь в одиночестве, Энакин в основном проводил время в своей комнате, мастеря всевозможные устройства из аппаратов, которые находил за пределами Храма джедаев. Он пытался заглушить обиду и возмущение, вызванные судьбой матери, но давалось ему это с трудом.Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord Спустя три года после битвы при Набу, Скайуокер вознамерился произвести впечатление на своих сверстников и учителей в Храме джедаев. Он взломал учебного дроида, запрограммировав его подражать внешности и стилю поверженного на Набу ситха, и во время тренировки одолел его. Помимо других учеников Храма, за боем наблюдали также Мейс Винду, Кеноби и Верховный Канцлер Шив Палпатин. Все из присутствующих высоко оценили результаты падавана.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1 Через некоторое время, когда Скайуокер практиковался в изучении навыка контроля животных, Кеноби сообщил, что Канцлер вызывает его к себе. Пара прибыла к нему в кабинет, где Палпатин попросил юношу составить ему компанию в одном деле, без Оби-Вана. Оставшись вдвоём, Шив и Энакин проследовали в клуб «Казакар» на уровне 2685, где Палпатин изложил юноше озабоченность ситуацией на нижних уровнях города, неспособностью джедаев действовать эффективно, а также Сенатом, погрязшим в коррупции, приводя в пример находившегося там сенатора Коландруса и таким образом пытаясь тонко влиять на спутника. Закончив с поручением, политик как бы невзначай спросил падавана, счастлив ли тот быть джедам. На что Энакин ответил, что «обучаться на джедая — это всё, о чём (он) всегда мечтал», но ситху всё же удалось посеять в душе молодого человека зерно сомнения. Позже, в Храме, Энакин уведомил Кеноби, что хочет оставить Орден, чувствуя себя в нём чужим и желая подумать над другими перспективами своей жизни, поскольку в девять лет, возможно, сделал неправильный выбор. Он сдал меч мастеру, и тот оставил оружие у себя, но всё же просил ещё раз пересмотреть такое решение. Карнелион IV Прежде чем ученик дал свой окончательный ответ, по велению Йоды они с учителем откликнулись на загадочный сигнал бедствия с планеты Карнелион IV, которая считалась необитаемой. При этом помощи просили именно у джедаев. Они вылетели по указанным координатам, но их челнок был повреждён при входе в атмосферу пролетающими обломками. Оба джедая катапультировались с терпящего бедствие судна и приземлились чуть ниже Целадонского моря. Вскоре после посадки их жизнь оказалась под угрозой, когда некий дирижабль пролетел мимо них и рухнул на землю. После этого Кеноби вернул световой меч Скайуокеру. Вскоре оба стали свидетелями воздушного сражения. Увидев пролетающий мимо подбитый дирижабль, джедаи подтянули его к себе при помощи Силы, тем самым позволив спастись двум членам экипажа. мини|right|230px|Скайуокер предотвратил схватку между Свободными и Затворниками Двое выживших, Колара и Мать Пран, представились Свободными и ничего не знали о том, кто такие джедаи. Вскоре группу атаковал дирижабль Затворников, который был сбит Кеноби. Аэростат начал падать, оттуда выпрыгнул пилот, которого поймал Скайуокер, не дав разбиться насмерть. Опознав в выжившем Грекера, Пран нацелила на него своё оружие и Затворник поступил также. Не дожидаясь, пока только что спасённые участники конфликта наконец добьются своего и перебьют друг друга, Энакин при помощи меча привёл их оружие в негодность, после чего джедаи пообещали отвести выживших в безопасное место. Для облегчения путешествия они использовали уцелевшие части обоих разбившихся дирижаблей, собрав из них один, на котором и направились к месту назначения. В ходе перелёта джедаи рассказали об их цели визита на планету: найти пославшего сигнал бедствия,Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 2 и хотя Пран и Грекер поняли, что отправил его некто, кого они звали «мусорщиком», оба не подали виду, имея свои причины. Во время путешествия Колара рассказывала Энакину о загадочных воздушных змеях, когда заметила, что собеседник хорошо разбирается в ремонте вещей, так как тот в это время настраивал свой световой меч. Попросив Скайуокера отремонтировать кибермозги из сумки, Колара с Пран поняли, что специалист подобного рода может быть им полезен, и задумали похитить его при удобной возможности. Такой момент выдался, когда на дирижабль напала стая ловцов. В неразберихе боя Колара украла световой меч Скайуокера и выбросила его в окно, а Мать Пран оглушила парня. Погрузив юного джедая на спасательную шлюпку, Свободные покинули дирижабль, после чего расстреляли воздушный корабль, на котором остались Кеноби с Грекером.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 3 Заложника забрали в одну из крепостей Свободных, где тот увидел, что отремонтированные им процессоры используются для активации боевых дроидов. Когда большинство Свободных ушли на борьбу с загадочным мусорщиком (которого обе воюющие стороны жаждали уничтожить за то, что он напоминал им, как много они потеряли и как глубоко пали из-за непрекращающейся войны),Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 4 Скайуокер, оставшийся с молодыми Свободными, сумел убедить их защитить мусорщика и помочь найти учителя.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 5 С помощью юных Свободных Энакин собрал несколько летательных машин и отправился на помощь к мусорщику и Кеноби, которые как раз оказались в гуще сражения между Свободными и Затворниками, развернувшемуся у стен крепости мусорщика, которым оказалась женщина по имени Сера, собиравшая осколки прежнего мира, не разрушенного войной. Скайуокер спас учителя от Матери Пран, и доставил его к Сере, которая в это время пыталась уговорить юных Свободных выступить против своих старших и Затворников. Когда появились Кеноби и Скайуокер, Сера обвинила их в бездействии и велела убираться. Джедаи вернулись в крепость Серы, где Энакин восстановил передатчик и отправил сообщение силам Республики. Достаточно скоро на Карнелион IV прибыли силы судебного департамента, принудившие местное население прекратить военные действия. Впоследствии мастер Кеноби протянул ученику меч и спросил, по-прежнему ли Энакин хочет покинуть Орден, на что тот ответил, что передумал и остаётся. Покушение на Амидалу thumb|250px|left|Скайуокер и Кеноби преследуют Зам Уэселл на улицах Корусанта. Спустя десять лет после битвы за Набу в Республике разразился Сепаратистский кризис, разрывавший её на части. В это время Кеноби и Скайуокер были отправлены урегулировать пограничный конфликт на Ансионе. Вернувшись на Корусант, по распоряжению Совета джедаев, который исполнял волю канцлера Палпатина, джедаи были приставлены в качестве дополнительной охраны к сенатору Амидале, на которую ранее было совершено покушение. Взволнованный встречей с Падме спустя столько лет, Скайуокер с трудом сдерживал эмоции. В какой-то момент чувства взяли над ним вверх, так что Кеноби пришлось осадить падавана и напомнить ему, что они должны придерживаться своих обязанностей. Но, несмотря на слова учителя, Скайуокер поддержал Амидалу, когда та предложила стать приманкой для убийцы. В ту же ночь джедаям удалось пресечь попытку Зам Уэселл убить сенатора при помощи ядовитых куханов и поймать наёмницу на улицах Корусанта, однако, прежде чем она смогла раскрыть имя заказчика, Уэселл была убита таинственной фигурой. В дальнейшем пути учителя и его падавана разошлись. Совет поручил им различные миссии: Скайуокеру — сопроводить Амидалу на Набу и защищать её там, что стало его первым самостоятельным заданием, а Кеноби — продолжить расследование покушения на сенатора, которе в конечном итоге привело его на Камино. Набу thumb|250px|right|Медитации помогали Скайуокеру контролировать свои эмоции. На Набу Скайуокер и Амидала укрылись в поместье на Варыкино, в Озёрном крае. Там внутренний конфликт между чувствами к Амидале и долгом джедая разгорелся с новой силой. Неспособный противостоять влечению, Скайуокер раскрылся Падме, признавшись ей в любви. Однако она ответила отказом, так как Энакину было запрещено испытывать привязанность согласно устоям Ордена, а девушка не хотела лишиться места в Сенате, несмотря на то, что Амидала испытывала к Скайуокеру те же чувства. Но помимо романтический чувств к Падме, на Набу Энаикна также терзали кошмары о страданиях матери, которые побудили юного джедая, в нарушение приказ Совета, отправится на Татуин, чтобы разыскать её. Вместе с Амидалой, которая согласилась помочь в поисках, он покинул Набу и вернулся на родную планету. Возвращение на Татуин На Татуине пара первым делом разыскала Уотто, который сообщил им, что продал Шми фермеру-влагодобытчику по имени Клигг Ларс, который освободил её и позже взял в жёны. Затем они посетили ферму Ларсов, где узнали, что, приблизительно за месяц до их прибытия, Шми была похищена таскенами и, как опасался Клигг, скорее всего уже была мертва. Стремясь спасти мать любой ценой, Скайуокер взял свуп своего сводного брата, Оуэна Ларса, и отправился на её поиски. thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер у могилы матери. К тому моменту, когда Энакин разыскал её в одном из лагерей таскенов, женщина была ещё жива. Однако, когда он освободил её, сил Шми хватило лишь на то, чтобы попрощаться с сыном, после чего она умерла у него на руках. Терзаемый горем и гневом, Скайуокер вырезал всё поселение таскенов, убив всех на своём пути — мужчин, женщин и даже детей. Только после этого он привёз тело матери к дому, где состоялись её похороны. Позже он признался Амидале в содеянном и пообещал ей, что достигнет такого могущества в Силе, что сможет уберечь дорогих ему людей от смерти. Это событие долгое время отзывалось в нём болью и чувством вины, за то, что он предал мать, позволив ей умереть, и джедаев, сойдя с их пути, а также мешало ему отпускать людей, которых он любил. Джеонозис мини|250px|right|Скайуокер и Амидала в первой битве за Джеонозис Всё ещё находясь на Татуине, Скайуокер получил сообщение от Кеноби, которое он приказал переслать Совету джедаев. В нём мастер-джедай доложил о присутствии сепаратистов на Джеонозисе, но был схвачен во время трансляции. Смотревшие сообщение вместе с Советом Энакин и Амидала решили, несмотря на запрет со стороны членов Ордена, отправиться на помощь Кеноби. Достигнув Джеонозиса, они проникли на одну из фабрик по производству боевых дроидов. Там Скайуокер, Амидала и сопровождавшие их дроиды, R2-D2 и C-3PO, были обнаружены джеонозийцами и, после непродолжительной схватки, во время которой падаван лишился своего светового меча, они были схвачены. Пленников, вместе с Кеноби, вывели на арену Петранаки для казни дикими зверями. Однако троице удалось одолеть животных и освободится от оков, но, по приказу графа Дуку, они тут же были окружены дройдеками. На помощь им пришла ударная группа джедаев, возглавляемая Мейсом Винду. Но даже джедаи не смогли противостоять армаде боевых дроидов, включая новейших боевых супердроидов B2, выплеснувшихся на арену, и постепенно, неся большие потери, члены спасательного отряда были окружены силами сепаратистов. В тот момент, когда граф Дуку отдал приказа казнить всех оставшихся в живых джедаев, на арену ворвалась новосформированная Великая армия Республики, ведомая мастером Йодой. Республиканские канонерки LAAT/i сформировали защитный кордон и эвакуировали всех выживших, включая Кеноби, Скайуокера и Амидалу. Так началось первое сражение между армией клонов и сепаратистской армией дроидов. В то время как спасённые джедаи присоединились к солдатам-клонам в битве против сил сепаратистов, Скайуокер и его учитель, а также Амидала, увидели покидающего поле боя Дуку и бросились за ним в погоню. Во время преследования канонерку тряхнуло от попадания бластерного выстрела, из-за чего Амидалу и одного клона выбросило из неё. Несмотря на желание Скайуокера вернутся за девушкой, Кеноби удалось убедить его в важности поимки Дуку, и они проследовали за графом до ангара, где два джедая сошлись в дуэли с лидером сепаратистов. thumb|left|250px|Свадьба Скайуокера и Амидалы на Набу. Во время схватки джедаи узнали, что граф Дуку, бывший мастер-джедай, вступил на путь тёмной стороны Силы и принял титул Лорда ситхов. Совместных сил учителя и ученика не хватило, чтобы противостоять ситху. Дуку сумел одолеть джедаев, нанеся лёгкие раны Кеноби, которые, тем не менее, вывели его из боя, и отрубив правую руку по плечо Скайуокеру. В тот момент, когда Лорд ситхов уже намеревался покинуть планету на своём солнечном паруснике, в ангар явился магистр Йода. Вновь завязалась битва, на этот раз между учителем и бывшим учеником. Чувствуя, что не сможет одолеть наставника, Дуку обрушил на поверженных джедаев колонну, таким образом он отвлёк Йоду и смог сбежать. Йода спас Скайуокера и Кеноби, после чего явилась Амидала в сопровождении клонов. После спасения Скайуокеру был установлен кибернетический протез, взамен утраченной руки. Кеноби вернулся на Корусант, а Энакин сопровождал Амидалу на Набу, где состоялась их тайная свадьба, единственными свидетелями которой были дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO. Войны клонов После присвоения ему ранга рыцаря-джедая, Скайуокер стал генералом Великой армии Республики в период всегалактических Войн клонов. В большинстве боевых операций под его командованием находился 501-й легион, где должность его «правой руки» часто выполнял капитан Рекс, в то время как звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» «Решительный» служил его личным флагманом, командовал которым адмирал Вуллф Юларен. Также в этот период он собрал новый световой меч, взамен утраченного на Джеонозисе. Кристофсис thumb|right|250px|Скайуокер управляет кораблём-невидимкой в бою против «Непобедимого». Скайуокеру, и его бывшему учителю Кеноби, Советом джедаев была поставлена задача прорвать сепаратистскую блокаду планеты Кристофсис и оказать помощь сенатору от Альдераана Бейлу Органе в его усилиях по оказанию помощи на поверхности планеты. Поначалу Скайуокеру не удавалось прорвать силы противника, однако позже Кеноби представил ему прототип республиканского корабля-невидимки, оборудованного маскировочным устройством, и поручил на нём проникнуть сквозь блокаду и доставить припасы для Органы. В сопровождении Юларена Скайуокер решил нарушить приказ и нанести прямой удар по флагману адмирала сепаратистов Тренча и тем самым отвлечь его от деятельности Органы на поверхности. Демаскировав свой корабль, Скайуокер выстрелил торпедами по дредноуту типа «Провидение» «Непобедимый», однако ракеты были отражены мощными термическими щитами флагмана. После того, как корабль Сайуокера успешно уклонился от ответной атаки Тренча и вновь активировал маскировку, адмирал, на открытой частоте, выступил с предупреждением для команды корабля-невидимки, что ранее имел дело с кораблями такого типа и что им лучше сдаться, прежде чем они будут уничтожены. Используя информацию, предоставленную Кеноби, Скайуокер предположил, что Тренч собирается атаковать его корабль, целясь по магнитной сигнатуре корабля, поэтому он вновь снял маскировку и сделал очередной залп ракетами по дредноуту Тренча. Клюнув на приманку, Тренч захватил сигнатуру корабля-невидимки и выпустил по ней несколько самонаводящихся торпед, для чего ему пришлось отключить щиты собственного флагмана. Скайуокер же направил свой корабль прямиком к «Непобедимому», пройдя настолько близко к его обшивке, что ракеты не смогли различить корабли и врезались в мостик лишённого щитов корабля. После победы над Тречем, Скайуокер доставил припасы Органе. thumb|240px|left|Скайуокер и клон-капитан КС-7567, «Рекс». Прорвав блокаду, Кеноби присоединился к Скайуокеру и остаткам сил Республики на поверхности Кристофсиса и вместе они устроили засаду на наступавшую армию дроидов, однако вместо этого сами попали в ловушку и были вынуждены эвакуироваться. Предположив, что в их рядах есть предатель, пара джедаев решила проникнуть в тыл противника в поисках информации, оставив капитана Рекса и коммандера Коуди искать предателя. Позже в подозрительно пустом штабе сепаратистов Скайуокер и Кеноби встретили Асажж Вентресс, с которой вступили в схватку, однако когда выяснилось, что их заманили в ловушку, джедаи похитили две ОВП и отступили к своим позициям. Вернувшись к войскам, они узнали, что Рекс и Коуди поймали двойного агента, которым оказался сержант Ловкач. Когда началось сражение, силам Республики удалось на какое-то время вынудить сепаратистов отступить, однако было очевидно, что клонам необходимо подкрепление. Однако вместо этого прибыла молодая девочка-тогрута, Асока Тано с посланием для джедаев от магистра Йоды, который приказывал им вернуться на Корусант для новой миссии, при этом она представилась как новый падаван Скайуокера. Не имея возможности покинуть свои войска перед угрозой сепаратистов, Скайуокер и Тано, которой он дал прозвище «Шпилька», проникли в тыл противника и уничтожили генератор дефлекторного щита дроидов, в то время как Кеноби вёл фальшивые переговоры о капитуляции с генералом Лоатсомом. Уничтожение генератора позволило силам армии Республики разбить оставшихся дроидов и выиграть битву. Только после этого Скайуокер и Тано смогли найти общий язык и рыцарь-джедай принял на себя ответственность за её обучение. Тет Когда Йода прибыл на Кристофсис с подкреплением, он сообщил Скайуокеру, Кеноби и Тано, что был похищен сын Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре, Ротта, поэтому Скайуокер и Тано должны отправится на Тет, чтобы разыскать маленького хатта, в то время как Кеноби отправлялся на Татуин, на переговоры с самим Джаббой. right|thumb|250px|Скайуокер и Тано пробиваются по скале к монастырю. Имея ограничения по времени на поиск Ротты, равное лишь одному обороту планеты, Скайуокер и его падаван прибыли на Тет, где тут же попали в окружение боевых дроидов. С боем пробивая себе путь вдоль отвесной скалы, они добрались до монастыря. Оказавшись внутри, джедаи выяснили, что похитила молодого хатта никто иная как Асажж Вентресс. С большим трудом учителю и его падавану удалось отбить Ротту у похитителей, после чего они покинули планету на грузовом корабле G9 типа «Такелажник» — «Сумерки». left|thumb|250px|Скайуокер и Тано на Татуине. Заметив, что прибыло подкрепление, они планировали доставить маленького хатта на одном из звёздных разрушителей, где хотели получить помощь, так как Ротта заболел. Однако республиканский крейсер был уничтожен, поэтому Скайуокер и Тано были вынуждены сами доставить детёныша хатта отцу. По прибытию на Татуин их атаковали Магнастражи на истребителях, которые подбили «Сумерки», что вынудило учителя и ученика пробираться пешком через пустыню. Решив разделится в Дюнном море, Тано взяла Ротту и направилась к дворцу Джаббы, в то время как Скайуокер вновь встретился с графом Дуку. После короткой дуэли Скайуокер угнал гравицикл ситха, чувствуя, что его падаван в беде. Достигнув дворца Джаббы, он узнал, что Ротта не был доставлен и что он убит, а его падаван пропала. Желая узнать где Асока, Скайуокер выхватил меч и направил его на Джаббу. В этот момент явилась Тано с маленьким хаттом и отдала его отцу. Но после этого криминальный лорд не смилостивился над джедаями. Всё ещё веря Дуку, который ранее сообщил ему, что именно джедаи стоят за похищением сына, хатт приказал казнить их. Но сразу после этого пришло сообщение от сенатора Амидалы, в котором говорилось, что за похищением Ротты стоял дядя Джаббы, Зиро, после чего джедаи были освоббождены. «Зловещий» thumb|240px|right|Энакин и Падме на «Зловещем» спасаются от преследующих их солдат. Когда до Скайуокера дошли вести об уничтожении флота мастера-джедая Пло Куна в системе Абрегадо, он и его падаван решили самовольно, в нарушении приказа встретится с флотом Кеноби, отправится на поиски выживших. Оставив свой корабль и команду, Скайуокер и Тано на «Сумерках» спасли Куна и трёх клонов, которые рассказали им о новом супероружии сепаратистов — тяжёлом крейсере типа «Покоритель» «Зловещий», которым командовал генерал Гривус. После очередного нападения «Зловещего» Скайуокер решил возглавить эскадрилью «Теней» и атаковать тяжёлый крейсер. Однако во время атаки не всем кораблям эскадрильи удалось избежать попадания ионной пушки «Зловещего», из-за чего слишком много бомбардировщиков вышло из строя или было уничтожено. Вынужденный отказаться от изначального плана, Скайуокер приказал бомбардировщикам нанести удар по ионной пушке, в результате чего произошла перегрузка основного орудия «Зловещего» и крейсер был вынужден отступить, так и не нанеся удар по республиканской медицинской станции. Пытаясь сбежать от подкрепления Республики, Гривус захватил в плен сенатора Амидалу, которая прибыла в систему, веря, что её отправили на переговоры с представителями Межгалактического банковского клана, и попала в ловушку. Приказав своим кораблям прекратить огонь, Скайуокер и Кеноби на борту «Сумерек» отправились на помощь сенатору. Пробравшись на борт «Зловещего», Скайуокер вывел из строя навигационную систему корабля, из-за чего крейсер разбился о луну, когда экипаж запустил гипердвигатели, но перед этим Энакин с Амидалой, Кеноби и дроидами C-3PO и R2-D2 покинул «Зловещмй». После битвы, в которой группа клонов со станции Риши предотвратила неожиданное нападение сепаратистов на Камино, Скайуокер и Кеноби наградили двух выживших членов персонала станции, новобранцев Эхо и Пятерню, почётными медалями, а капитан Рекс поприветствовал их в рядах 501-го легиона. Исчезновение R2-D2 После очередной победы Гривуса при Фоллине Скайуокер решил дать отпор киборгу и не допустить захват доверенного ему сектор. Для осуществления задуманного он устроил засаду на силы сепаратистов, которые держали путь сквозь астероидное поле Ботавуи. Разместив шагоходы AT-TE на ближайших к маршруту сепаратистов астероидах, он сумел уничтожить фрегаты противника и вынудить Гривуса бросить свои войска и бежать с поля боя на своём корабле «Бездушный», за которым Скайуокер бросился в погоню. Однако обломок одного из уничтоженных фрегатов сепаратистов подбил истребитель джедая. Рекс спас Скайуокера, но не смог захватить R2-D2, в результате чего дроид пропал. Разочарованный потерей друга, Энакин вызвался разыскать дроида, но получил отказ от Кеноби на осуществление этой миссии. Однако, когда выяснилось, что в памяти R2-D2 хранились все стратегические данные, к которым он когда-либо получал доступ, мастер-джедай дал добро на поиски. Получив взамен нового асродроида, R3-S6, Скайуокер, переживавший потерю R2-D2, не хотел брать нового дроида, к тому же, вскоре у него появились подозрения насчёт его преданности. Начав поиски с осмотра поля боя, Скайуокер и Тано нашли уничтоженный истребитель Энакина, но не обнаружили в нём R2. Однако позже они наткнулись на корабль мусорщика, «Коготь стервятника». Поднявшись на борт, они встретили трандошанина Га Нахкта, который предложил им осмотреть его запасы. На корабле джедаи нашли лишь неприятности, после чего покинули его с пустыми руками, так и обнаружив R2-D2. Смирившись с утратой дроида, Скайуокер отправился на разведывательную миссию по поиску возможной базы-прослушки сепаратистов, и в это момент R2-D2 прислал сообщение, по которому было определено местонахождение Небесной станции. Пробравшись на станцию, Скайуокер поручил Тано и Рексу выполнение основного задания — заминировать главный реактор станции — в то время как сам он отправился на поиски дроида. Встретив на своём пути нескольких Магнастражей, Скайуокер разыскал R2-D2, после чего встретился с Рексом и Деналом, которые сообщили ему, что выполнили миссию, но Тано пропала, после того как вызвалась отвлечь Гривуса. В этот момент нашлись подтверждения касательно подозрений Энакина насчёт R3-S6, когда дроид раскрыл себя как шпион Гривуса, заблокировав республиканцев в ангаре и направив против них нескольких дроидов-стервятников и боевых супердроидов. Тогда же джедай приказал взорвать станцию. Когда Скайуокер и клоны продолжали отбиваться от боевых дроидов, к ним присоединилась Тано, которая получила выговор от учителя за то, что вступила в схватку с генералом в одиночку. Через какое-то время R2-D2 открыл створки ангара, одновременно сражаясь с R3-S6, благодаря чему джедаи и клоны сумели покинуть разваливающуюся станцию. Когда «Сумерки» отлетел на безопасное расстояние, Скайуокер, на своём истребителе, покинул судно и вернулся за R2-D2, радуясь тому, что смог спасти своего старого друга. После того как вице-король Нут Ганрей был схвачен на Родии Амидалой, Скайуокер на какое-то время расстался с Тано, которой было поручено сопроводить Ганрея под надзором мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули. Однако после того, как два джедая провалили своё задание, Скайуокер и Тано вновь сошлись в обусловленном месте встречи. Флоррум thumb|250px|left|Скайуокер и Кеноби убедились в том, что пираты поймали именно Дуку. Вместе с Кеноби Скайуокер предпринял попытку захватить графа Дуку вблизи Ванкора, но сам был схвачен и помещён под стражу на фрегате типа «Щедрый», принадлежавшем графу. После того, как Кеноби спас своего бывшего ученика, два джедая нашли Дуку, после чего началась погоня, во время которой ситху удалось сбежать на его солнечном паруснике, следом за которым джедаи отправились на угнанном транспортном шаттле типа «Колчан». Подбив парусник Дуку, шаттл джедаев вскоре тоже был подбит дроидами-стервятниками, и совершил аварийную посадку на близлежащей планете. Рассчитывая обнаружить графа в одной из ближайших к месту крушения пещер, Скайуокер и Кеноби зашли внутрь и попали в западню Дуку, который обрушил на них свод пещеры. После тог, как Дуку сбежал из пещеры, джедаи выбрались из-под завала, но вскоре на них напал гандарк, отбившись от которого, Кеноби и Скайуокер чуть было не отравились ядовитым газом. Но в этот момент им на помощь пришла Тано, в сопровождении солдат-клонов, которая высвободила их из пещеры и помогла окончательно решить проблему с гандарком. Позже с Верховным Канцлером Палпатином и его представителями связался Хондо Онака, который объявил цену за пойманного им графа Дуку. Скайуокер и Кеноби были отправлены к банде пиратов чтобы подтвердить личность Дуку. На борту «Сумерек» они прибыли на Флоррум, где их встретили вооружённые пираты и сопроводили к Онаке, который отвёл их к своему пленнику. Когда джедаи начали подшучивать над пленным Дуку, лорд ситхов предостерёг их не недооценивать викуэев. После встречи с заложником Скайуокер и Кеноби были приглашены на банкет пиратов, по окончании которого они в беспамятстве оказались закованы в кандалы в одной камере с Дуку. После нескольких неудачных попыток побега джедаев освободили солдаты-клоны и представитель Бинкс, которые прибыли на планету с выкупом за Дуку, однако их миссия стоила жизни сенатору Харрусу, а ситху в конечном итоге удалось сбежать самостоятельно. Квелл и Маридун thumb|250px|Секура и Тано вынесли тяжелораненого Скайуокера с разрушающегося крейсера. Во время сражения над Квеллом флот Скайуокера был отправлен в качестве подкрепления рыцарю-джедаю Эйле Секуре и коммандеру Блаю. Прибыв на поле боя, Скайуокер, Тано и Рекс решили оказать помощь в эвакуации крейсера Секуры, оказавшегося под плотным огнём сепаратистов. Проникнув на борт разрушителя, троица встретилась с Секурой, но, оказавшись в окружении противника, они были вынуждены в спешке искать способ покинуть корабль. Прорываясь к ангару, куда пристыковался спасательный фрегат, Скайуокер прикрыл собой остальных, получив при этом тяжёлые ранения и потерял сознание. Тано и Секура затащили раненого джедая на борт фрегата, где его тут же помести в медицинский отсек. Когда они уже были готовы пристыковаться к «Решительному», на фрегат напали дроиды-стервятники, которые повредили корабль, из-за чего запустился гипердвигатель и корабль совершил прыжок в глубокий космос. Выйдя из гиперпространства, экипажу удалось успешно отвести фрегат от встречной звезды, после чего судно жёстко приземлилось на планете Маридун. Оказавшись на поверхности, Тано и Секура оставили не пришедшего в сознание Скайуокера под присмотром Рекса, а сами, в сопровождении Блая и других солдат-клонов, отправились на поиски помощи. Во время их отсутствия Рекс несколько раз отбивал раненого джедая от нападений хищных мастифф-фалонов, пока Тано и Блай не вернулись в сопровождении целителя-лурмена по имени Уаг Ту. Вскоре после того, как Скайуокера перенесли в Деревню лурменов и оказали помощь, на планету высадились войска сепаратистов. Вождь лурменов, Ти Уат Каа, обвинил джедаев в том, что они принесли войну на их мирную планету и приказал им немедленно покинуть деревню. Повинуясь воле вождя, джедаи и клоны отставили поселение, но вскоре вернулись, узнав причину прибытия сепаратистов — испытание нового оружия массового поражения, дефолиатора, на лурменах. Перед возвращением республиканцы выкрали с аванпоста сепаратистов генераторы щита, с помощью которых организовали оборону деревни от уничтожения новым оружием. Встав на защиту поселения, джедаи и клоны отбивали волны наступавших дроидов. Однако, будучи в меньшинстве, им не удалось остановить противника и боевые дроиды проникли под щит и уничтожили генераторы. После того, как щиты были сняты, сепаратисты перезарядили дефолиатор и были готовы повторно открыть огонь, но Скайуокер прорвался к позициям противника и уничтожил смертоносное оружие, после чего взял в плен генерала сепаратистов Лока Дурда. Восстановив мир, джедаи покинули планету на нескольких крейсерах, отправленных за ними Юлареном. Орто-Плутония thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер и Рекс на аванпосте Республики на Орто-Плутонии. После потери связи с аванпостом Республики на Орто-Плутонии Скайуокер, в сопровождении сенатора от Панторы Райо Чучи и председателя Чи Чо, вместе с дроидами C-3PO и R2-D2 и Кеноби, был отправлен с целью расследования случившегося при поддержке отряда низкотемпературных клонов, которыми командовал капитан Рекс. Расследуя таинственную смерть всех солдат-клонов на аванпосте, два джедая пришли к выводу, что клоны были убиты, но не боевыми дроидами. Затем, проникнув на находившуюся невдалеке базу сепаратистов, Скайуокер и Кеноби обнаружили, что она также подверглась нападению. Дальнейшее расследование привело джедаев в каньон, расположенный неподалёку от обеих баз, где они нашли деревню, населённую талзами. Выступив в качестве посредника, Кеноби организовал встречу между талзами и представителями Панторы, на которой, при помощи C-3PO, вождь аборигенов сообщил, что нападения были лишь попыткой защитить собственный дом. Однако председатель Чи Чо, не желавший делить власть над луной с талзами, объявил войну, несмотря на усилия джедаев разрешить всё мирным путём. Когда началось сражение между солдатам-клонами и талзами, сенатор Чучи связалась с Панторанской Ассамблеей, которая наделила её полномочиями вести переговоры, и отстранила председателя Чо от должности. Когда Чо был убит, а Чучи объявила о признании суверенитета талзов, непродолжительной войне пришёл конец и джедаи покинули заснеженную луну. Вирус «Синий призрак» По просьбе Амидалы, прислать Скайуокера и Кеноби, которые должны были помочь с поисками признаков предположительного присутствия сепаратистов на Набу, Скайуокер, Кеноби и Тано прибыли на планету, но тут же узнали, что Амидала и Бинкс пропали, при исследовании восточных болот. Отправив падавана в сопровождении Пеппи Боу на их поиски, два джедая были проинформированы капитаном Грегаром Тайфо о том, что перед тем, как связь с Амидалой прервалась, она сообщила о местонахождении тайной лаборатории и показал им голозапись из памяти одного из захваченных боевых дроидов, в которой доктор Нуво Винди рассказывал о своих намерениях вернуть опасный вирус «Синий призрак» в галактику. Начав атаку на лабораторию, Тано организовала нападение с южного входа в структуру, что было отвлекающим манёвром, позволившим Кеноби и Скайуокеру незамеченными проникнуть в лабораторию. Попав внутрь, Скайуокер столкнулся с Винди, который пытал Амидалу и Бинкса, после чего сумел сбежать от джедая, пока тот спасал заложников. Освободив сенатора, Скайуокер бросился в погоню за учёным, схватив его на поверхности, при содействии Пеппи Боу и Кеноби. thumb|250px|Нуво Винди сообщает Скайуокеру и Кеноби, что его пленение не остановит вирус. Приготовившись доставить Винди в Тид для суда, джедаи и учёный услышали сигнал тревоги, доносившийся из-под земли. Скайуокер тут же связался с Тано, от которой узнал, что дроид-слуга Винди активировал одну из вирусных бомб, освободил вирус и теперь Асока вместе с клонами заперта в лаборатории, как и Амидала. Прибыв в Тид, джедаи узнали от капитана Тайфо, что он, возможно, нашёл противоядие от вируса — корень риксы — но его можно найти только на планете Иего. Несмотря на предупреждение Тайфо о том, что проникновение вглубь космоса сепаратистов — чистое самоубийство, Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились за противоядием на «Сумерках». По прибытии на Иего Скайуокер и Кеноби были встречены группой безобидных боевых дроидов B1, перепрограммированных местным мальчиком, Джейбом Худом, под свои нужды. Парень рассказал джедаям, что планету защищает божество, известное как «Дрол», которое не позволяло любому, прибывшим на планету, покинуть её. Также Худ рассказал Скайуокеру и Кеноби где они смогут найти корень риксы. После того, как мальчишка привёл их к ущелью, на дне которого произрастала рикса, джедаи спустились вниз, добыли корень, попутно отбившись от хищного растения, и вернулись к Худу. Попрощавшись с парнем, Скайуокер и Кеноби попробовали покинуть планету, но были вынуждены вернутся, столкнувшись с распростёртой вокруг планеты лазерной сетью, оставленной сепаратистами. Во время второй попытки они использовали перепрограммированных Худом дроидов-стервятников в качестве приманки для лазера, в то время как сами вычислили местонахождение генератора лазера и уничтожили его. Освободив жителей Иего, Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились на Набу, и прибыли как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти своих заразившихся вирусом друзей. Рилот thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер пытается поднять уверенность Тано в себе. Во время битвы за Рилот Скайуокер поручил Тано возглавить эскадрилью и прорвать блокаду планеты, установленную Маром Тууком, чтобы обеспечить проход к планете наземным силам Кеноби. Однако во время боя падаван ослушалась приказа учителя, в результате чего потеряла множество своих людей, за что получила выговор от Скайуокера по возвращении на «Решительный», хотя тот и понимал её добрые намерения. После этого Скайуокер доложил о неудаче Винду и Кеноби. Получив приказ от мастеров-джедаев любым способом прорвать блокаду, Скайуокер дал Тано некоторое время на восстановление сил после боя, а затем сообщил, что готовит очередную атаку на силы сепаратистов, что ещё больше расстроило и разозлило Асоку, переживавшую из-за больших потерь в предыдущей попытке и из-за того, что у её учителя не было конкретного плана. Однако, после разговора с падаваном, у Скайуокера возник план: он эвакуировал экипаж с повреждённого «Защитника», сам, при помощи R2-D2, вывел его в систему Рилот, чтобы отвлечь сепаратистов, а Тано назначил старшим командиром на «Решительном», передав ей полное управление предстоящей атаки. Оказавшись перед флотом блокады, Скайуокер связался с Тууком, и предложил ему сдаться в обмен на безопасный проход кораблей с провизией и припасами для жителей Рилота. Но к тому времени, когда Туук понял, что это была всего лишь уловка Скайуокера, оказалось слишком поздно. В систему вошёл «Решительный», джедай покинул «Защитник» в спасательной капсуле, предварительно направив разрушитель в командный корабль Туука. После побега Туука и уничтожения командного корабля, силы сепаратистов остались без должного командования, и Тано с лёгкостью уничтожила флот Конфедерации, тем самым прорвав блокаду, после чего Рекс на шаттле спас Скайуокера, наблюдавшего за сражением из спасательной капсулы. После того как Кеноби и его отряд уничтожили протонные пушки, республиканские корабли смогли совершить посадку и высадить войска. В то время как Винду направил своих бойцов к Лессу, Скайуокер и его силы обороняли космическое пространство вокруг Рилота, вынудив оставшиеся крейсера сепаратистов отступить. Об этом он доложил во время голографического совещания, на котором присутствовали канцлер Палпатин, Йода, адмирал Юларен, сенатор Орн Фри Таа и Винду. Однако вскоре командующий войсками сепаратистов, Уот Тамбор, направил бомбардировщики типа «Гиена» уничтожать мирные поселения на Рилоте, поэтому Скайуокер, вместе с Тано и клонами, выступил против них. Когда граф Дуку отдал бомбардировщикам приказ уничтожить Лессу, Скайуокер и Тано сбили их до того, как они достигли столицы. В конечном итоге Тамбор был схвачен, а силы Республики одержали победу, освободив жителей Рилота. Похищение голокрона thumb|220px|Силы Республики отступают с Фелуции. Во время первой битвы за Фелуцию мастер Пло Кун прибыл на планету с целью эвакуировать войска Скайуокера, Тано и Кеноби. Однако Тано отказалась отступать, поэтому Скайуокеру и Кеноби пришлось вернутся за ней лично и заставить покинуть поле боя, прежде чем её позиции были захвачены дроидами. Вернувшись в Храм джедаев, Скайуокер доложил о непослушании своего падавана Совету, который, в качестве наказания за проступок, отстранил её от участия в боевых действиях и назначил стражем Архива джедаев. Когда Йода почувствовал проникновение в Храм джедаев, Скайуокер и Кеноби ошибочно предположили, что противник проникли с целью похитить коды передач, поэтому отправились на их защиту, но обнаружив, что злоумышленники проникли через вентиляционную шахту, поняли, что ошибались. Вновь выбрав неверное направление, джедаи по шахте отправились к центру связи, где им едва удалось избежать взрыва дроида Тодо, после чего они осознали истинную цель грабителя — хранилище голокронов. Но, прибыв туда, они увидели что опоздали. От Кейто Паразитти, которую задержала Тано и которая помогала похитителю изнутри храма, джедаи узнали, что проникновение организовал Кэд Бэйн, целью которого была кража голокрона. Также от Паразитти они узнали, что следующей целью Бэйна станет Болла Ропал, хранитель кайбер-кристалла памяти, содержавший список всех известных чувствительных к Силе детей в Республике. Узнав об этом, Скайуокер и Тано вызвались разыскать Ропала в системе Деварон которая была занята флотом сепаратистов, помогавшим Бэйну. Когда Скайуокер и Тано прибыли в систему, корабли сепаратистов уже пытались покинуть её. Выяснив, на каком из кораблей держат Болла Ропала, Энаки, Асока и Рекс в сопровождении клонов, взяли на абордаж фрегат типа «Щедрый» Бэйна, захватили мостик и, с помощью R2-D2, определили местонахождение Ропала. Однако придя к его камере, обнаружили лишь мёртвое тело мастера-джедая. После того как корабль сотрясло от взрыва, джедаи заметили Бэйна и последовали за ним, угодив в его ловушку. Охотник за головами разделил учителя и падавана, и после короткой схватки с Тано захватил её в заложники. Угрожая выбросить Асоку в открыть космос, Бэйн вынудил Скайуокера сложить оружие и открыть голокрон. Выполнив требования наёмника, Скайуокер притянул к себе оба световых меча, свой и Асоки, и атаковал Бэйна. Однако Бэйн отвлёк джедая, открыв атмосферный шлюз камеры Тано, из-за чего Скайуокер был вынужден спасать падавана, дав наёмнику возможность сбежать. После спасения ученицы Энакин хотел преследовать Бэйна, несмотря на то, что фрегат сепаратистов должен был взорваться, но Тано уговорила его вернутся в ангар, где клоны захватили шаттл. На нём они покинули корабль сепаратистов, за мгновение до его взрыва. По пути на «Решительный» джедаи предположили, что Бэйн, как и голокрон, были уничтожены во время взрыва фрегата. По прибытии на республиканский крейсер Рекс заметил кровь дуроса на полу шаттла и подозвал Скайуокера. Когда тот догадался, что охотник за головами переоделся в солдатскую броню и прибыл на крейсер вместе с ними, он бросился в погоню за Бэйном, но тот сумел сбежать, захватив один из звёздных истребителей V-19. Позже Скайуокер и Тано вернулись в Храм и доложили Совету о своей неудаче. thumb|left|240px|Скайуокер и Тано спасли чувствительных к Силе детей с Мустафара. Скайуокер вместе с Кеноби, Вину и Йодой провели медитацию в надежде разыскать детей, которых Бэйн посетит перед похищением. Предвидя будущее, Скайуокер увидел одного из детей на Набу и вместе с Тано был отправлен туда, чтобы организовать западню Бэйну в Ган-гуа сити. Скайуокер и Тано схватили наёмника при попытке похитить Ру-Ру Пейдж. Когда ребёнок оказался в безопасности, мастер и ученица доставили Бэйна на «Решительный», где Скайуокер, Кеноби и Винду допросили охотника за головами, совместно применив к нему обман разума; обессиленный, Бэйн сообщил им координаты, по которым проследовали Кеноби и Винду, в то время как Скайуокер был отправлен на Корусант, чтобы сообщить детали расследования Палпатину. Вскоре после этого он вместе с падаваном и R2-D2 изучали звёздный истребитель Бэйна и определили по следам сажи, а также по записям в журнале расхода топлива, что Бэйн совершал посадку на Мустафаре. Не имея больше никаких зацепок, пара джедаев на борту «Сумерек» покинули «Решительный» и отправились на покрытую лавой планету. Прибыв по координатам из истребителя наёмника, они обнаружили некий комплекс, пробравшись в которой они почувствовали присутствие Тёмной стороны и услышали плач детей. Когда Скайуокер и Тано добрались до помещения, в котором держали детей, на них напали дроиды. Во время схватки с ними, станция начала разрушатся, так как дроиды отключили гравитационную поддержку и комплекс стал погружаться в лаву. Сумев одолеть дроидов и спасти детей, Скайуокер и Тано вернулись на «Сумерки» и покинули планету, взяв курс на Корусант. Там Скайуокер предстал перед Советом и признался, что им не удалось выяснить, кто стоял за похищением детей, а также узнал, что голокрон удалось вернуть, но Бэйн снова сумел скрыться. Подведя итог, Йода посоветовал джедаям впереть быть более осторожными. Фелуция thumb|250px|Скайуокер, Кеноби и Тано помогли охотникам за головами защитить деревню фермеров на Фелуции. Во время миссии по расследованию исчезновения медицинской станции на орбите Фелуции шаттл с Скайуокером, Кеноби и Тано на борту был атакован дроидами-стервятникам и подбит, после чего потерпел крушение на поверхности планеты. В поисках транспорта, на котором можно было бы покинуть планету, они наткнулись на пустую, как им показалось, ферму по выращиванию найсиллина. Когда джедаи нашли местных жителей, они узнали, что населявшие деревню фелуцианцы наняли группу охотников за головами, в которую входили Эмбо, Руми Парамита и Серипас, а предводителем её была Суги. Старейшина деревни, Кейсисс, объяснил джедаям, что охотники помогают им оборонять урожай от пиратов. Той же ночью деревню навестили пираты, банда Хондо Онаки, которая была знакома Скайуокеру и Кеноби. После неудачной попытки Кеноби уговорить пирата не нападать на деревню, Онака удалился, но предупредил, что ещё вернётся. Позже, джедаи, охотники и фермеры провели встречу, где обсуждали план обороны деревни, на которой Скайуокер предложил обучить фелуцианцев обороняться самостоятельно. Несмотря на то, что не все местные поддержали идею Скайуокера, через какое-то время он сумел подготовить фермеров к сражению, обучив их оборонятся сельскохозяйственными инструментами и подручными средствами. Спустя несколько дней банда Онаки напала на деревню. Во время схватки Онака открыл огонь по ферме из своего танка. Скайуокер бросился к нему и на броне джедай сошёлся в дуэли с главарем пиратов, вооружённым электропосохом. Одержав вверх над противником, Скайуокер чуть было не скинул того с обрыва, но проявил милосердие и вытянул его наверх, однако Онака оттолкнул джедая прямо под выстрел танка. Уклонившись от взрыва, Скайуокер спрыгнул с обрыва и оказался в деревне. После поражения, пираты покинули Фелуцию на своём корабле, а джедаи, вместе с охотниками за головами, попрощались с фелуцианц и отправились к ближайшему аванпосту Республики. Зверь Зилло thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер и R2-D2 спасаются от зверя Зилло. Чтобы завершить продолжительную компанию на Маластаре, канцлер Палпатин санкционировал применение новейшего оружия Республики — электронно-протонной бомбы — за испытанием которой наблюдали Скайуокер, Винду и канцлер, через голограмму, так как успех гарантировал безопасность народу дагов и подписание договора о поставке производимого ими топлива Республике. Когда силы сепаратистов пошли в новую атаку, республиканцы сбросили бомбу, которая вывела из строя все боевые машины, как дроидов конфедерации, так и технику Республики, включая механическую руку Скайуокера. Неожиданным результатом применения оружия стал огромный кратер, образовавшийся на поле боя, в который провалилось множество солдат-клонов. На их спасение внутрь провала отправили спасательные команды, но когда связь с ними пропала, расследовать случившее вызвался Винду, а Скайуокеру было поручено подписать договор с дожем Урусом, однако вскоре магистр обратился к рыцарю за помощью. В кратере джедаи обнаружили огромное существо, зверя Зилло, прочный панцирь которого не могло пробить даже лезвие светового меча. Не имея возможности сразить животное, джедаи бежали от него. На поверхности они узнали от Уруса, что в древности эти животные обитали на Маластаре, но предкам дагов удалось истребить их и эта особь — последний представитель вида. Доложив о прошествии канцлеру и то, что даги хотят убить Зилло, Скайуокер предложил вариант как устранить зверя, не убивая его. Идею одобрили и джедаи возглавили подразделение шоковых танков Республики, которым удалось вымотать существо и погрузить его в сон. Когда проблема с зверем была решена, Скайуокер получил подпись на договоре от Уруса, по которому Маластар вошёл в состав Республики. После этого Палпатин приказал джедаям доставить Зилло на Корусант для изучения. После того как зверь Зилло был доставлен в столицу, Кеноби и Амидала попросили Скайуокера поговорить с Палпатином о дальнейшей судьбе животного и тот с неохотой согласился. Во время встречи канцлер и вице-канцлер Мас Амедда пытались объяснить Скайуокеру и Амидале, что убийство зверя будет во благо, но Амидала была против такого решения, в то время как Скайуокер выбрал нейтральную позицию, не решившись открыто противостоять своей жене — Падме, и другу — Палпатину. Однако зверю удалось вырваться из лаборатории доктора Болл, после чего Зилло отправился на поиски лично канцлера, чтобы отомстить ему за желание убить его. Столкнувшись со зверем, Скайуокер и остальные покинули кабинет Палпатина на его административном шаттле, на Зилло удалось схватить его во время взлёта. Скайуокеру сумел высвободить всех кто был на борту, разрезав корпус корабля пополам световым мечом, но в момент падения Амидала выпала из кабины, однако Скайуокеру удалось спасти её от падения с крыши здания Сената. В конечном итоге зверь Зилло был убит, когда Палпатин отдал приказ атаковать его снарядами с газом, полученным из топлива с Маластара. Кейто-Неймодия thumb|250px|Скайуокер держит на руках отравленную жену, в то время как Раш Кловис требует дать ему противоядие. Вернувшись домой, в апартаменты своей жены, чтобы провести с ней романтический вечер, Скайуокер был вызван в Храм Советом джедаев. Веря в то, что сенатор Раш Кловис тайно поддерживает сепаратистов, Совет принял решение проследить за сенатором, для чего была выбрана Амидала, которую с Кловисом связывали давние отношения. На следующий день Скайуокер встретился в Амидалой в здании Сената, чтобы расспросить её о Кловисе и отговорить от участия в миссии, что сенатор и собиралась сделать, однако, услышав о возможной его связи с сепаратистами, изменила решение. После этого Скайуокер сопровождал Падме на встрече с Советом джедаев, на которой мастера поручили ей разузнать о возможном предательстве Кловиса. Узнав, что Кловис собрался лететь на Кейто-Неймодию вместе с Амидалой, Скайуокер переоделся в форму пилота её звёздного корабля и отправился вместе с ними, по пути руша попытки Кловиса сблизиться с его женой. Во время этой миссии Скайуокер и R2-D2 должны были ожидать сигнала от Амидалы; когда она подала сигнал, джедай поспешил к ней, но добравшись, обнаружил Амидалу, обнимающую Кловиса. Несмотря на объявший Скайуокера гнев и ревность, он всё же сдержался, и после того, как Амидала показала ему диск, украденный у Кловиса, и бросила ему, он поймал его и скрылся незамеченным. Добравшись до корабля, джедай передал диск дроиду и приказал готовить корабль к отлёту, а сам вернулся за Амидалой. Но, войдя в её покои, он обнаружил там Кловиса, стоящего у кровати, на которой лежала бесчувственной сенатор. Раш рассказал Скайуокеру, что Амидала была отравлена Лотт Додом. Взяв жену на руки, Скайуокер решил отнести её на корабль, чтобы доставить на Корусант. Но по пути они встретили Дода, и Кловис вынудил отдать ему противоядие, которое он передал Скайуокеру в обмен на украденный диск и помог ему добраться до корабля. Однако, когда джедай взошёл на корабль, Кловис потребовал вернуть ему диск, на что Скайуокер ответил отказом, оставив Кловиса разозлённым на него Доду и Погглю. Когда корабль сенатора поднялся в воздух, Скайуокер вколол жене противоядие и они покинули Кейто-Неймодию. Джеонозис thumb|left|250px|Планирование второй битвы при Джеонозисе. Сразу после разрешения конфликта с сепаратистами у Дорина Скайуокер и Тано были отправлены для участия во второй битве при Джеонозисе, вместе с Кеноби и Ки-Ади-Мунди, куда Республика вернулась, чтобы уничтожить основную фабрику по производству дроидов джеонозийцев. Силы Республики разделились на три ударные группы, чтобы атаковать генератор щита с нескольких направлений, и Скайуокеру, Тано и 501-му легиону выпала задача прорвать линию обороны сепаратистов с юга, чтобы затем достичь точки общего сбора. Однако, встретив сильное сопротивление, только силам Кеноби удалось достичь точки сбора, в то время как транспортники Мунди и Скайуокера были сбиты и их войскам пришлось продвигаться к позиции Кеноби пешком. На пути Скайуокера и его отряда оказалась крепость, преграждавшая им путь к точке сбора. Взобравшись по скале наверх, Скайуокеру и Тано удалось уничтожить защитное сооружение сепаратистов, после чего они встретились с отрядом Мунди. Увидев, что силы Кеноби в точке сбора находятся под плотным огнём противника, Скайуокер запросил у Юларена подкрепление с воздуха, и адмирал направил к ним эскадрилью ударных звёздных истребителей/бомбардировщиков BTL-A4 «Y-wing», после чего объединённые силы Скайуокера и Мунди встретились с Кеноби и его отрядом и приступи к обсуждению плана атаки на генератор щита. Действуя согласно разработанному плану, Скайуокер и Тано со своими войсками вывели из строя пушки противника при помощи ЭМИ гранат, а затем шагоходы AT-TE уничтожили генератор щита. Когда щит был снят и прибыли канонерки с подкреплением, джеонозийцы, оборонявшие эту территорию, предпочли сдаться. После того, как Мунди и Кеноби эвакуировали для оказания медицинской помощи, силы Республики продолжили наступление на огромный завод по производству дроидов. В качестве подкрепления к Скайуокеру и Тано присоединились Луминара Ундули и её падаван Баррисс Оффи, которые застали рыцаря и его ученицу спорящих о недоверии Скайуокера в отношении самостоятельности Тано. Отправив падаванов в катакомбы джеонозийцев под фабрикой, с заданием заминировать главный реактор, Ундули отметила, то Скайуокеру пора перестать сомневаться в Тано и научится отпускать её на опасные задания. После этого два генерала-джедая возглавили прямую атаку на фабрику, чтобы отвлечь противника от учеников. Когда Поггль Меньший вывел на поле боя свои новые супертанки, Скайуокер и Луминара приказали своим войскам отступить, чтобы выманить танки на мост, а сами заминировали его и, оказавшись на противоположной стороне, взорвали вместе с новым оружием Конфедерации. Однако, оказавшись перед входом в фабрику, джедаи поняли, что их падаваны, несмотря на то, что они ранее отчитались о успешном минировании реактора, ещё не покинули строение. Окружённый новой волной дроидов, вышедших из завода, Скайуокер связался с Тано, которая извинилась за то, что она и Оффи не смогут пережить это задание, после чего падаваны на супертанке уничтожили реактор. Взрыв реактора разрушил завод, обломки которого погребли под собой Тано и Оффи. Отказавшись верить в гибель падавана, Скайуокер приказал разыскать их. В этот момент Скайуокер получил сообщение от Тано, благодаря которому рыцарь-джедай смог найти их, после чего оба падавана были спасены. thumb|250px|Скайуокер освободил Луминару Ундули и помог ей отбится от подчинённых воле Карины слуг. После сражения Тано и Оффи покинули поле боя, а Кеноби и Мунди присоединились к войскам для очистки планеты от сил сепаратистов. В свою очередь Ундули отправилась на поиски Поггля, которому удалось сбежать, несмотря на надвигавшуюся песчаную бурю. Но когда мастер вышла на связь в последний раз, сообщение прервалось из-за нападения. Скайуокер хотел отправится ей на помощь, но был вынужден ждать окончания бури, после чего, вместе с Кеноби и клонами, отправился к последнему месту нахождения Ундули, в Храм Прогейт. Войдя в катакомбы под ним, они обнаружили толпы восставших из мёртвых войнов-джеонозийцев, а также нашли пленную Ундули, Поггля и королеву джеонозийцев, Карину Великую. Направив своих людей окружить королеву и её подчинённых, Скайуокер и Кеноби попытались договорится с Кариной, пригрозив ей, в случае неповиновения, гневом Республики. Но королева отказалась сотрудничать и намеревалась подчинить себе джедаев при помощи паразитов — мозговых червей. Скайуокер и Кеноби освободили Ундули, захватили Поггля и покинули храм, а Коуди и клоны похоронили Карину в её убежище. Когда Поггль оказался в заложниках у Республики, четыре генерала-джедая приготовились доставить его на Корусант, в то время как Тано и Оффи была поручена миссия по доставке медицинских припасов с медицинской станции вблизи Орд-Цестуса для сил Мейса Винду на Дантуине. Во время полёта джедаев в столицу, фрегат типа «Пельта», TB-73, падаванов не вышел на связь согласно графику, из-за чего у Скайуокера тут же возникли подозрения, которые подтвердились, когда с ним связалась Тано и рассказала, что на них напали солдаты-клоны, заражённые мозговыми паразитами королевы. thumb|left|250px|Скайуокер душит Поггля во время допроса. Узнав о произошедшем. Скайуокер в гневе направился к камере Поггля и приказал охранявшим её бойцам оставить их наедине. Сначала он хотел заставить Поггля говорить, применив на нём Обман разума, но эрцгерцог сказал ему, что на джеонозийцев как он это не действует. Тогда Скайуокер ударил Поггля, но тот по прежнему не хотел говорить, что ещё больше вывело Скайуокера из себя и он применил к нему Удушье Силы. Только после этого Поггль рассказал рыцарю-джедаю, через дроида-переводчика, что черви-паразиты чувствительны к холоду. После этого Скайуокер лично передал эту информацию падавану через комлинк, подсказав ей вывести из строя систему охлаждения. Благодаря помощи учителя Тано смогла остановить червей до того, как корабль достиг медицинской станции. После произошедшего Скайуокер навестил ученицу в её палате и, когда Тано пришла в себя, успокоил её, уверив, что та поступила правильно, доверившись своим инстинктам и сохранив жизнь подруги. Салукемай После того, как генерал Гривус взял в плен мастера-джедая Иита Кота во Внешнем кольце, он отправил сообщение с угрозами Совету джедаев. В нём мастер Кот сумел жестами сообщить джедаям своё местонахождение. Расшифровав послание, Кеноби, Скайуокер и Ади Галлия вызвались добровольцами и отправились в систему Салукемай, чтобы спасти члена Совета. Войдя в систему, адмирал Юларен и Кеноби вступили в бой с силами Гривуса над Салукемаем, во время которого Гривусу взять на абордаж корабль Кеноби. В этот момент, когда силы сепаратистов отвлеклись на сражение, Скайуокер, Галлия, Рекс и отряд солдат-клонов на посольском шаттле совершили гиперпрыжок в систему и незамеченными пристыковались к крейсеру Гривуса. thumb|240px|Скайуокер и Галлия в окружении дроидов-коммандос. Проникнув на борт, Скайуокер и Галлия отправились на мостик крейсера, где наткнулись на западню, устроенную Гривусом и тактическим дроидом серии «Т». После того, как джедаи разобрались с группой дроидов-коммандос серии BX и уничтожили тактического дроида, они освободили Кота и Скайуокер отвёл раненого мастера-джедая обратно на шаттл. После того, как Кеноби доложил, что потерпел поражение и Гривус сбежал, Галлия покинула Скайуокера и отправилась на помощь мастеру-джедаю, чтобы не дать Гривусу сбежать. Через какое-то время Скайуокер получил запрос о помощи от джедаев, которые не смогли захватить генерала сепаратистов и оказались заперты на крейсере Гривуса. Скайуокер подобрал их на своём шаттле, после чего доставил на борт «Решительного». Какое-то время спустя Скайуокеру и его падавану была поручена миссия на нижних уровнях Корусанта по задержанию Кара Аффы, торговца оружием, продававшего республиканское оружие сепаратистам. Прибыв к кантине, где скрывался Аффа, Скайуокер приказал Тано ждать снаружи, пока он разберётся с беглецом. Из-за начавшейся схватки между джедаем и торговцем посетители бара разом вышли из помещения, и в образовавшейся толпе у Тано был украден её световой меч. Не желая, чтобы учитель узнал о пропаже, по возвращении в Храм Тано обратилась за помощью к мастеру-джедаю Тере Сайнубе. Охрана герцогини thumb|left|240px|Скайуокер противостоит дроиду-ликвидатору. Из-за подозрений, что Мандалор сотрудничает с сепаратистами, Кеноби был послан на планету, чтобы переговорить со своей давней подругой, герцогиней Сатин Крайз. Во время пребывания Кеноби на планете нашлись подтверждения заговора против герцогини, после чего Скайуокер присоединился к Кеноби, чтобы сопроводить Крайз, отправившуюся в Сенат на борту «Короны». На корабле Скайуокер и Кеноби проинструктировали своих людей быть бдительными, после чего их взывали к Крайз, пожелавшей, чтобы они предстали перед ней. После встречи Скайуокер предположил, что у его бывшего учителя были чувства к Крайз, и Кеноби рассказал ему о своём совместном прошлом с герцогиней. Когда R2-D2 встревожился после сканирования грузового отсека, Рекс и Коди проинформировали генералов о случившимся. Проверить грузовой отсек отправился Скайуокер, который был атакован зондами-ликвидаторами. Когда двое из них были уничтожены, Скайуокер сообщил Кеноби, что на борту, возможно, есть предатель, после чего вновь спустился в трюм и продолжил поиски. После того, как Кеноби выяснил, что предателем был сенатор Тал Меррик, а Скайуокер уничтожил ещё одного зонда, он присоединился к поискам Крайз, которую Меррик взял в заложники. В этот момент на «Корону» напали боевые супердроиды B2, посланные Дозором Смерти. Оставив Кеноби спасать его «подружку», Скайуокер отправился на подмогу клонам, расправиться с дроидами. Уничтожив их, он вернулся к Кеноби и Крайз, которые были готовы убить Меррика, но не решались сделать этого; однако Скайуокер, без угрызений совести, пронзил своим мечом Меррика со спины и выхватил из рук сенатора детонатор до того, как тот уничтожил корабль. Когда «Корона» достигла Корусанта, Крайз попрощалась с Кеноби. сделав ему комплимент, а Скайуокер отметил, что герцогиня — удивительная женщина. После Резолюции по обороне Мандалора, Скайуокер и Кеноби сопровождали Амидалу на встрече с Канцлером, и после того, как туда пришла Крайз, Палпатин извинился перед ней, а затем все присутствовавшие, кроме Кеноби и герцогини, покинули кабинет, оставив их наедине. Ванкор На борту «Стойкого» Скайуокер и Мейс Винду встретили республиканский фегат, который доставил отряд клонов-кадетов. Поприветствовав прибывших, генералы-джедаи были срочно вызваны в командный пункт. После того как в каюте Винду прогремел взрыв, Скайуокер предположил, что это не случайность и заметил, что рядом с каютой мастера проходили линии навигационной системы. Связавшись с адмиралом Килианом, джедаи узнали, что система получила лёгкие повреждения, но двигатели корабля были остановлены до полного восстановления. Узнав, что ответственного за взрыв не нашли, Скайуокер предположил, что целью была не система навигации, а каюта Винду. Поэтому джедаи отдали клонам приказ, обыскать корабль, чтобы найти убийцу. После того, как произошёл взрыв главного реактора, была объявлена полная эвакуация и Скайуокер с Винду покинули разрушитель на своих истребителях. Оказавшись вне корабля, Скайуокер связался с Килианом, оставшимся на «Стойком», и сообщил ему, что как только тот посадит корабль, ему вызовут спасательную команду, после чего с джедаем связался сержант Крэшер и доложил, что одна из спасательных капсул с кадетами пропала. Предположив, что на ней скрылся убийца, джедаи отправились на её поиски. Обнаружив капсулу и найдя в ней лишь кадетов, Скайуокер сообщил Крэшеру её координаты и джедаи отправились в путь. thumb|250px|Скайуокер осматривает шлем Джанго Фетта, непосредственно перед взрывом. Когда всех выживших доставили на медицинский фрегат, Скайуокер и Винду отправились на Ванкор искать адмирала Килиана. Приказав дроидам R2-D2 и R8-B7 сканировать местность на предмет форм жизни, джедаи пробрались на разрушенный «Стойкий» и обнаружили, что все выжившие клоны были кем-то убиты. Добравшись до мостика, Скайуокер заметил мандалорский шлем. В этот момент Винду догадался, что за взрывом его каюты и крушением крейсера стоял Боба Фетт, который проник на «Стойкий» притворившись клоном-кадетом. Винду притянул Скайуокера к себе при помощи Силы и в этот момент взорвалась бомба, заложенная в шлеме. Погребённых под обломками раненого Скайуокера и бессознательного Винду вскоре нашёл R2-D2, которого Скайуокер отправил запросить помощи у Храма. Пока джедаи ждали помощь, Винду рассказал рыцарю, что причина, по которой Фетт жаждал убить его, была месть за убийство отца, Джанго, во время битвы за Джеонозис. Когда «Стойкий» начал рушиться, джедаев спасли Тано, Пло Кун и отряд клонов во главе с коммандером Вольфом, которые прибыли на Ванкор благодаря R2-D2, доставившему сообщение на Корусант. Проведя какое-то время в бакта-камере в Храме, Скайуокер пылася убедить Винду выследить Фетта и отдать под суд. Однако мастер-джедай не соглашался с ним, до тех пор, пока Кун и Тано не показали им сообщение от Фетта и Орры Синг, на котором они показали заложников, и одного из них, Пондса, Синг хладнокровно убила. Когда Винду собрался отправиться на спасение пленников, Кун остановил его и сказал, что сам выполнит эту миссию, вместе с Тано, в то время как Винду и Скайуокер должны остаться и залечить свои раны. После того как Кун и Тано доставили пленных Боска и Фетта на Корусант, Скайуокер присутствовал при их встрече и был свидетелем того, как Фетт извинился за причинение столь многих разрушений, но так и не простил Винду за убийство отца, после чего оба охотника за головами были доставлены в Республиканскую центральную тюрьму. Балит После того как Падме помогла обнаружить заговор на Мандалоре, Скайуокер и капитан Рекс сопроводили Тано во время её одиночного задания по информированию кадетов Королевской правительственной академией по приказу герцогини Крайз и Совета джедаев. По прибытии в Сандари Скайуокер представил Тано герцогине и премьер-министру Алмеку. Прежде чем покинуть падавана и присоединится к Киту Фисто, Скайуокер забрал световой меч ученицы в знак уважения законов Мандалора. После того как Тано раскрыла махинации Алмека на чёрном рынке, Скайуокер вернулся за падаваном и вернул ей световой меч. По возвращении в Храм джедаев Совет похвалил Тано за проявленные ею храбрость и стойкость, а также приказал Скайокеру возглавить Третий легион на Балите, чтобы поддержать планету, раздираемую гражданской войной. Также Совет приказал Тано остаться для полного отчёта, после чего падаван умоляла учителя взять её с собой, но Скайуокер поддержал Совет, согласившись, что она должна остаться на Корусанте и потратить время на окончание учёбы, после чего отправился на Балит вместе с Рексом. Скайуокер вернулся на Корусант, чтобы вместе с Йодой, поприветствовать своего падавана, Падме Амидалу и Бейла Органу после их возвращения с Альдераанской конференции по вопросам беженцев, во время которой Тано захватила Орру Синг. Взволнованные тем, кто нанял убийцу для нападения на Амидалу, Йода попросил Тано вспомнить свои видения. Благодаря её воспоминаниям, Амидала догадалась, что нанял Синг никто иной как Зиро Хатт. После этого Скайуокер и его падаван наведались в Республиканскую центральную тюрьму, чтобы допросить Зиро, который, обманутый Тано, признался в том, что именно он заказал убийство сенатора. Удовлетворённые, Скайуокер и Тано покинули тюрьму, оставив хатта в его заключении. Камино thumb|left|200px|Скайуокер противостоит Вентресс на Камино. Предупрежденные уничтожением станции Риши и перехватив запись разговора между Асажж Вентресс и генералом Гривусом, Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились на Камино, чтобы предупредить Шаак Ти и премьер-министра Лама Су о готовящейся атаке сепаратистов, а вместе с ними на планету прибыли Рекс, Коди, Эхо, Пятерня, а также весь 501-й легион. Вскоре прибыл флот Гривуса, и Скайуокер возглавил республиканские космические силы, нанеся несколько серьёзных ударов по кораблям противника. В это время на поверхности Тайпока-Сити был атакован ударными кораблями типа «Трезубец» и аква-дроидами, что вынудило Кеноби отозвать Скайуокера обратно в город. Вскоре после возвращения Скайуокер вступил в схватку с Вентресс, укравшей исходный шаблон клонов, образец ДНК Джанго Фетта. При поддержке взвода солдат-клонов, Скайуокеру удалось вернуть образец, но Вентресс, как и Грувусу, вновь удалось уйти. Кризис в Сенате Во время блокады Панторы на Корусанте Скайуокер сопровождал Амидалу на её корабль, когда их остановила Тано и сообщила о похищении Че и Чи Папаноида, дочерей председателя Папаноиды. Узнав об этом, рыцарь-джедай сказал, что джедаи не имеют права вмешиваться в дела местных сил порядка, но разрешил своему падавану провести расследование. После этого он вернулся в Храм джедаев, чтобы убедится, что Совет не узнает о вмешательстве Тано. thumb|250px|Скайуокер пытается успокоить жену. Надеясь взять отпуск, Скайуокер решил провести какое-то время вместе с женой в её апартаментах, наблюдая за тем, как Амидала с волнением подготавливала приём в честь сенатора Аанга, который имел решающий голос в Комитете военного надзора. Скайуокер попытался успокоить её, сказав, что с приёмом всё будет хорошо и она должна расслабиться, однако в этот момент C-3PO сообщил, что это не совсем так. По просьбе Амидалы, Скайуокер отправил протокольного дроида и R2-D2 купить фруктов джоган, которые ранее небыли приобретены и которые нужны были для любимого десерта Аанга — джоганского фруктового пирога. Несмотря на то, что дроиды задержались, Амидала, нервничая, начала приём, во время которого она и Скайуокер нетерпеливо ожидали дроидов, которые вернулись как-раз вовремя, чтобы представить пирог сенатору Аангу. Вскоре после этого Скайуокер находился в Здании Сената, где пытался уговорить Амидалу вместе уехать на две недели туда, где никто не смог бы их узнать и они смогли бы провести время как муж и жена, а не как сенатор и джедай. Однако Амидала отвергла предложение, так как была занята подготовкой представления важного законопроекта в Сенате. Скайуокер парировал отказ, спросив, неужели это важнее их любви, на что Амидала ответила, что — нет, но оба они живут служением Республике. Однако на это Скайуокер ответил, что для него нет ничего важнее чувств к ней и в доказательство вручил ей свой световой меч, который, как когда-то сказал Кеноби, был его «жизнью». Амидала восприняла это как попытку подшутить над ней, но Скайуокер был искренен в своих чувствах, после чего двое слились в поцелуе. thumb|left|250px|Амидала использует световой меч Скайуокера, чтобы освободить его. Вскоре их прервал C-3PO и голос сенатора Органы, что вынудило Скайуокера прятаться за рабочим столом Амидалы, а та, в свою очередь, спрятала меч джедая у себя в рукаве. Сенатор покинула кабинет вместе с Органой и отправилась на встречу в вестибюле для обсуждения закона о расширении вторжения в личную жизнь, где она и другие сенаторы были взяты в заложники Кэдом Бэйном и его бандой. Последовав за ней, Скайуокер увидел, что случилось, но был замечен Бэйном, который открыл по нему огонь и приказал своим подельникам поймать джедая. Сумев оторваться от преследователей, Скайуокер связался с Палпатином, после чего одолел голыми руками дроида-часового IG-86, но затем был побеждён Робонино и Оррой Синг и в бессознательном состоянии его доставили к пленным сенаторам, после чего Бэйн приказал заминировать вестибюль и пленники оказались в ловушке, не имея возможность покинуть здание. Придя в себя, Скайуокер избавился от наручников с помощью Амидалы, которая разрезала их его световом мечом, а затем вернула оружие мужу. После этого рыцарь-джедай, воспользовавшись мечом, прорезал дыру в полу, таким образом опустив себя и пленников на безопасный нижний этаж, как раз в тот момент, когда Бэйн, скрывшийся вместе с освобождённым Зиро, активировал взрывчатку и взорвал вестибюль. Через какой-то промежуток времени после этого Скайуокер и Йода ожидали Тано на тренировочной площадке Храма возле чувствительного к Силе дерева для проведения церемонии. Когда падаван явилась, Скайуокер отчитал её за опоздание, но магистр Йода отметил, что девушка была скромна и храбра, в чём он видел признак зрелости. Когда церемония началась, Йода указал Тано, что она стоит на верном пути, чтобы стать рыцарем-джедаем и вручил её ещё одно звено для её падаванской цепочки. Спустя какое-то время, при обсуждении закона о дерегуляции деятельности банков и увеличения финансирования армии клонов, Скайуокер и Тано находились в здании Сената. После собрания Амидала попросила Скайокера попросить Совет джеаев поговорить с Канцлером и убедить его в необходимости переговоров с сепаратистами. Однако тот ответил отказом, сказав, что это не дела джедаев. Когда в разговор вмешалась Тано, сказав, что не понимает, почему Сенат интересует лишь экономическая составляющая войны, а не её истинная причина, Скайуокер попросил Амидалу дать его ученице несколько уроков политики. После чего падаван и сенатор оставили джедая и ушли. Спустя какое-то время, после голосования за начало переговоров с сепаратистами, во время которого на Корусанте была совершена диверсия, в результате чего сенаторы проголосовали за дерегуляцию банков, Скайукер встретил Амидалу и падавана и отчитал их за то, что те летали на контролируемый сепаратистами Раксус, для встречи с сенатором Миной Бонтери. Датомирская угроза Спустя примерно год и восемь месяцев, прошедших с начала Войн клонов,Таркин Скайуокер и Кеноби командовали войсками Республики в битве против флота Асажж Вентресс в системе Салласт. Джедаи непосредственно участвовали в сражении на своих звёздных истребителях, в ходе которого Кеноби был атакован Вентресс, чей истребитель типа «Гинивекс», в свою очередь, был выведен из строя Скайуокером. Когда Кеноби и Вентресс совершили аварийную посадку в ангаре командного корабля сепаратистов, Скайуокер вскоре прибыл на помощь бывшему учителю. Вместе два джедая вступили в дуэль с Вентресс. Однако бой прервался, когда корабль сепаратистов был уничтожен, по приказу графа Дуку. Джедаи успели покинуть ангар обречённого корабля на своих перехватчиках, предполагая, что Вентресс погибла вместе с ним. thumb|250px|Скайокер и Кеноби столкнулись с Саважем Опрессом на Тайдарии. После резни на Девароне Скайуокер и Кеноби были отправлены на Датомир, так как запись, показанная Советом, указывала, что нападение на Девароне совершил датомирец. На Датомире джедаи посетители деревню, в которой их ждала засада, устроенная Братьями ночи, однако Скайуокеру удалось взять их лидера в заложники. Забрак рассказал джедаям, что Сёстры ночи забрали одного из них в свою крепость, после чего джедаи отправились туда. Скайуокер и Кеноби допросили мать Талзин, которая сказала им имя убийцы, Саваж Опресс, и где он находится. После этого два джедая отправились на Тойдарию, где столкнулись с Опрессом, но не смогли помешать ему убить короля Катуунко. Воспользовавшись кораблём короля, так как их был уничтожен Опрессом, Скайуокер и Кеноби проследовали за убийцей на сепаратистский фрегат Дуку; однако Опресс одержал вверх над джедаями, вынудив их отступить и покинуть корабль. Мортис thumb|left|210px|Образ матери, Шми, явился перед Скайуокером на Мортисе. После того, как Совет джедаев получили старый джедайский сигнал бедствия, возрастом в 2000 лет, Скайуокер, вместе с Кеноби и Тано, был отправлен Высшим Советом в систему Чрелитиумн, где их должен был встретить капитан Рекс и боевой крейсер. Несмотря на то, что и джедаи и крейсер прибыли в назначенную точку встречи, они не встретили друг друга. В действительности же корабль джедаев попал под управление таинственной планеты, Мортис, где они встретили одну из её загадочных обитателей, называвшую себя Дочерью, которая спросила Скайуокера, является ли он «тем самым» и которая желала отвести его к Отцу, после чего Скайуокер был разделён с Кеноби и Тано, а затем пропала и Дочь. Скайуокер проследовал за ней и достиг монастыря, где встретил Отца и получил приют на ночь. Во сне Скайуокеру явился образ его матери, Шми, который попросил его поделится с ней терзавшими его болью и виной. Скайуокер рассказал, что винит себя в том, что опоздал и не смог уберечь её, и из-за этого он подвёл её и подвёл джедаев, когда, поддавшись боли, убил так много живых существ в попытке отомстить за неё. Однако, когда он упомянул свою жену, назвав её «всем» для себя, образ пришёл в неистовство и, в конечном итоге, раскрыл себя как Сына, на короткий миг приняв облик монстра, прежде чем исчезнуть. thumb|220px|Скайуокер доказывает, что он на самом деле Избранный. Потрясённый встречей, Скайуокер выходит к Отцу и тот рассказывает ему историю своей семьи, после чего задаётся вопросом, на самом ли деле рыцарь-джедай «Избранный». После того, как Скайуокер заявил, что пророчество всего лишь миф, Отец устроил испытание, чтобы узнать, способен ли рыцарь-джедай принять своё предназначение. На арене Отец приказал своим детям. принявшим облик монстров, убить Кеноби и Тано, поставив Скайуокера перед выбором, кого пощадить, учителя или ученика. Но Скайуокер смог взять контроль над обоими существами, освободить пленников и вынудив монстров склонить перед ним колени. Получив доказательства того, что он и в самом деле Избранный, Отец предложил джедаю остаться и занять его место — хранителя равновесия, но Скайуокер ответил отказом и решил покинуть планету вместе с Тано и Кеноби на их шаттле. Но их остановил Сын, похитивший Тано, из-за чего Скайуокер был вынужден броситься за ним в погоню, стоившую джедаям шаттла, который получил значительные повреждения, упав вблизи цитадели Сына. Вопреки Кеноби, предложившего обратится к Отцу, Скайуокер отправился на поиски падавана и, взобравшись на башню, обнаружил Тано, находившуюся под властью Тёмной стороны. Между учителем и учеником началась схватка, к которой вскоре присоединился Кеноби, но дуэль была прервана появлением Отца. Кеноби попытался передать Скайуокеру Кинжал Мортиса, но Тано перехватила его и отдала Сыну, который убил её, так как от неё больше не было пользы, после чего смертельно ранил свою сестру, которая прикрыла собой Отца, помешав убить его. Скайуокер умолял Отца спасти Тано, и умирающая Дочь, через Скайуокера в качестве посредника, передала остатки своей жизненной силы Тано, воскресив её. После этого Отец приказал джедаям как можно быстрее покинуть планету, до того как Сын доберётся до их корабля и сам воспользуется им. thumb|left|230px|В видении Скайуокер видел своё будущее и падение на Тёмную сторону. Ремонт корабля задержал джедаев, и Скайуокер решил отправится к Отцу за наставлением. Во время их встречи Отец был полон решимости убить Сына, но отказался от предложенной Скайуокером помощи, сказав, что рыцарь-джедай должен заглянуть внутрь и там найти ответ. Оставив его, Скайуокер повстречал Призрак Силы своего первого учителя, Квай-Кона Джинна. Спросив у него совета, Скайуокер услышал от Джинна, что необходимо вспомнить своё обучение и доверится инстинктам, после чего джедай отправился к Колодцу Тёмной стороны. Там Скайуокер нашёл Сына, который показал ему его будущее, в котором его поглотила Тёмная сторона. В ужасе, Скайуокер примкнул к Сыну, после того как тот пообещал ему наделить его силой противостоять судьбе. Вскоре на его поиски прибыл Кеноби, но Скайуокер бросил его в колодце, на прощание сказав, что видел истину, в которой он и есть тот джедай, который сможет принести мир. Скайуокер добрался до корабля, но обнаружил, что Тано вывела его из строя и отправилась на помощь к Кеноби, после чего Сын оставил его и отправился за кинжалом. Когда Скайуокер остался один, явился Отец и, осознав, что Сын нарушил правила времени, стёр из памяти Скайуокера видения будущего и доставил его в монастырь. Очнувшись, Скайуокер обнаружил возле себя Отца, и вскоре явились Тано и Кеноби, за мгновение о того, как прибыл Сын с кинжалом. Чтобы положить конец конфликту, Отец пожертвовал собой, пронзив свою грудь кинжалом, а когда Сын обнял его, чтобы попрощаться, Скайуокер убил его своим световым мечом. Перед смертью Отец предупредил Скайуокера быть острожным со своими чувствами, так как они могут привести его к падению, после чего он умер, а джедаи были перенесены обратно в известную им галактику, где они наконец-таки встретились с Рексом. Позже они доложили о случившемся Совету, а Скайуокер даже рассказал Йоде о встрече с Джинном. Цитадель После пленения члена Совета джедаев Эвена Пиелла сепаратистами Скайуокер и Кеноби присутствовали на брифинге мастера Пло Куна, на котором было решено отправить их в сопровождении команды, в которую вошли Рекс, Коди, Эхо и Пятерня, на задание проникнуть в Цитадель на Лола-Саю и освободить мастера Пиелла, владевшего информацией о Связующем пути. Не желая подвергать Тано риску в столь опасной миссии, Скайуокер отказал её просьбе присоединиться к ним. Чтобы обмануть сканеры жизненных форм тюрьмы, Скайуокер предложил подвергнуть весь отряд карбонитной заморозке, после чего они были доставлены на Лола-Саю R2-D2 и находящимися под его командованием перепрограммированными боевыми дроидами. Приземлившись и пройдя процедуру оттаивания, Скайуокер обнаружил, что вместе с ними прибыла Тано, которая ослушалась его приказа и последовала за ним. Вынужденные взять её с собой, команда отправилась к тюрьме, оставив астродроида охранять их шаттл. Чтобы добраться до точки входа в тюрьму, команда была вынужденна применить свободное восхождение, чтобы взобраться по отвесному утёсу, обдуваемому сильными ветрами и усыпанному электроминами, после чего Тано проникла внутрь сквозь вентиляционное отверстие и отключила лучевые щиты, открыв проход, через который команда вошла в тюрьму. Но в этот момент Чарджер сорвался с утёса и задел одну из мин, что оповестило Оси Собека о их присутствии, после чего он поднял тревогу. Внутри команда потеряла ещё одного клона, Лонгшота, но в конечном итоге им удалось освободить мастера Пиелла, который рассказал им о необходимости высвободить его офицеров. 250px|thumb|Скайуокер ставит капитана Таркина на место . Пройдя множество ловушек крепости, команда спасла офицеров, среди которых оказался хранитель другой части данных о Связующем пути — капитан Уилхафф Таркин. Затем команда разделилась надвое: Кеноби и его отряд устроили диверсию, в то время как Скайуокер возглавил отряд спасённых офицеров. В сопровождении Таркина Скайуокеру и его команде удалось пробраться в систему пещер под тюрьмой, однако, оказавшись снаружи, Таркин выразил сомнения по поводу плана джедаев, отметив, что верит в тех, кто действует активно, на что Скайуокер ответил, что доверяет тем, кто не утратил чувства благодарности. Однако, вскоре они нашли точку соприкосновения, согласившись с тем, что Кодекс джедаев мешает Ордену предпринимать действия, необходимые для победы в затянувшейся войне, после чего Таркин несколько пересмотрел своё отношение к Скайуокеру. Выбравшись из тоннелей по топливному трубопроводу и оказавшись в точек встречи с R2-D2 и шаттлом, отряд Скайуокера оказался атакован дроидами, что вынудило их присоединится к Кеноби в его точке сбора, гле они обнаружили свой шаттл под сильной обороной противника. Во время схватки с охраной тюрьмы Эхо попытался защитить шаттл от уничтожения, но ему это не удалось и взрыв шаттла, как всем показалось, убил его. Когда вся группа вновь отступала в систему пещер, Скайуокер и Кеноби связались с Советом и попросили помощи, после чего Кун немедленно отправил подкрепление. Вновь связавшись с Советом, джедаи узнали, где находится точка эвакуации. Отправившись туда. команда услышала вой ануб, отправленных Собеком по их следу. Решив разделиться, Скайуокер и Кеноби вызвались отвлечь животных, в то время как Тано и Пиелл остались прикрывать тыл. Когда группа Кеноби разобралась с анубами, их нагнала Тано, нёсшая тело поверженного в схватке с животными Пиелла. Задержавшись ненадолго, чтобы отдать почести павшему мастеру-джедаю, группа отправилась дальше. В конечном итоге они достигли точки эвакуации, откуда, после короткого сражения с дроидами, во время которого Тано, защищая Таркина, убила Собека, их забрал спасательный шаттл Пло Куна, после чего, при поддержке флота Сэси Тийна, прикрывавшего их отступление, они смогли вернутся на Корусант. Исчезновение падавана Скайуокер вновь вернулся на Фелуцию, чтобы помочь Пло Куну захватить укреплённый аванпост сепаратистов. Республиканцы разделили свои войска на три группы и отряд Скайуокера и Рекса отвечал за атаку на главные ворота, прорвав оборону которых, Скайуокер ворвался на аванпост и уничтожил тактического дроида TZ-33, после чего зачислил крепость вместе с отрядами Куна и Тано. Когда битва завершилась, Скайуокер заметил, что Тано пропала и приказал обыскать периметр. Однако Рекс доложил, что бойцы ничего не нашли, но Скайукер приказал обыскать всё ещё раз. После этого мастер Кун сообщил, что предупредил о пропаже Тано все войска в пределах Внешнего Кольца и уверил Скайуокера, что падаван в конечном итоге найдётся, после чего твёрдо заявил, что их миссия на Фелуции закончена и они должны вернутся на Корусант. Но Скайуокер отказался, не желая бросать Тано, на что Кун заметил, что его эмоции затуманивали его суждения. После этого, Скайуокер всё же решился и отозвал свои войска, и затем они покинули планету. thumb|left|250px|После возвращения из плена трандошан Тано поблагодарила учителя за полученные от него знания. Вернувшись в Храм, Скайуокер неустанно просматривал звёздные карты, просчитывая возможные варианты поиска падавана, за чем его застал Кун, который посоветовал рыцарю-джедаю доверится способностям учиницы. После событий на Васскаше Скайуокер нашел своего падавана, кода её доставили в Храм на корабле «Ореол» в сопровождении союзников вуки и джедаев-юнлингов, О-Мера и Джинкса. Встретившись с ней, Скайуокер извинился за случившееся, обвинив себя за неспособность ученицы защитить себя. Однако Тано уверила учителя, что без его уроков и навыков, которые он ей дал, она не выжила бы, после чего поблагодарила учителя за то, чему он её научил. Учитель и ученик поклонились друг другу в знак уважения на глазах у восхищённого мастера Йоды. Мон-Кала После убийства короля Колины на Мон-Кале хрупкий мир между мон-каламари и куарренами нарушился, поэтому, по просьбе капитана Гвардии мон-каламари и защитника юного принца Ли-Чара — Джиала Акбара, в качестве представителей Республики на планету прибыли Скайуокер и Амидала, где они столкнулись с Риффом Тамсоном, послом сепаратистов. Несмотря на попытки Скайуокера и Амдалы выступить посредниками между сторонами, куаррены покинули зал совета, недовольные правлением мон-каламари. Затем джедай и сенатор, вместе с Акбаром, связались с Йодой и Винду, которые, видя неминуемость гражданской войны, пришли к выводу о необходимости отправить на планету роту солдат-клонов, экипированных для ведения боя под водой, которых возглавили Фисто и Тано. thumb|right|250px|Скайуокер вместе с Джиалом Акбаром и Китом Фисто нво время битвы за Мон-Калу. Спустя какое-то время, в момент нападения куарренов и помогавших им сепаратистских аква-дроидов, Скайуокер и Амидала сопровождали Ли-Чара, которого защищал Акбар. Джедай сражался с солдатами куарренов до тех пор, пока жена не отозвала его помочь сенатору Мине Тиллс, после чего Скайуокер приказал Тано приглядывать за принцем и беречь его от Тамсона. Отбив первую атаку объединённых сил куарренов и сепаратистов, Скайуокер вернулся к Амидале, Тано, Фисто, Акбару, Ли-Чару и Тиллс, ожидавших повторного нападения, произошедшего с использованием гидроидных медуз, которые оказались крайне эффективным оружием против объединённой армии Республики и мон-каламари. Это вынудило защитников принца отступить в пещеры под городом, где они перегруппировались и приняли решение выбраться на поверхность, но поднявшись с морского дна, они увидели как их фрегат был уничтожен, после чего они вновь были атакованы силами противника. Отступая, силы Республики и мон-каламари разделились: Скайуокер остался вместе со своей женой, Акбаром и Тиллс, в то время как Фисто, Тано и двое бойцов сопровождали принца. Ожидая скорого прибытия подкрепления от Республики, Скайуокер и его группа добралась до здания главного планетарного сканера мон-каламари, после чего рыцарь-джедай обрушил строение при помощи Силы, тем самым «ослепив» силы планетарной обороны, что позволило высадится республиканскому подкреплению — посланной Высшим советом Великой армии гунганов, к которой присоединился представитель Бинкс. Однако Тамсон использовал против новоприбывших сил ударные корабли типа «Трезубец», которые создали водовороты, дезориентировавшие бойцов Республики и гунган и, несмотря на то, что Скайуокеру удалось уничтожить один из кораблей, почти все войска, за исключением Тано и Ли-Чара, были взяты в плен. Доставленные Риффу Тамсону, Скайуокер и Фисто были помещены в клетки из электрических угрей, в то время как Амидала и Джа-Джа Бинкс были закованы в сдерживающие устройства, после чего посол сепаратистов приступил к допросу джедаев, чтобы выяснить от них местонахождение принца Ли-Чара. Во время допроса, видя, что пытка электричеством не действует, Тамсон решил разговорить джедаев, проделав небольшую дыру в шлеме Амидалы, из-за чего её подводный костюм начал заполнятся водой. Но после того как Тамсон покинул пленников, чтобы лично наблюдать поимку принца, Скайуокекр и Фисто использовали Силу и выкачали воду из шлема Амидалы, после чего Бинкс с помощью своей слюны залепил пробоину, и тем самым спас сенатора от утопления. Вскоре всех четверых переместили к месту казни принца Ли-Чара, во время которой Носсор Рай, лидер куарренов, спас принца в самый последний момент, а его народ пошёл против сепаратистов, благодаря чему жители Мон-Калы одержали победу. После восстановления мира, Скайуокер и остальные присутствовали на церемонии коронации Ли-Чара, отныне признанного и мон-каламари и куарренами нового монарха Мон-Калы. Набу Из-за возросших слухов о том, что гунганы планировали напасть на Тид при поддержке, Скайуокер сопровождал Амидалу во время её визита в столицу Набу, а затем доставил её на территорию гунган, где возле озера Паонга они встретились с Бинксом, который подтвердил правдивость слухов. Он сопроводил пару в Ото-Гунга, где они переговорили с боссом Лиони и осознали, что тот находился под действием контролировавшего его сознание ожерелья, которое Скайуокер телекинетически сорвал с гунгана, вернув ему способность здраво мыслить. Придя в себя, Лиони рассказал, что ожерелье было подарком от нового министра Риша Лу. thumb|250px|left|Скайуокер в плену у Дуку. Скайуокер, Амидала и Бинкс сопроводили Лиони к кабинету Лу, где на них напали дроиды-коммандос, а Лиони был заколот ножом Лу, после чего министр сбежал. Отведя босса в лазарет, пара людей заметила необычайное сходство между лежавшим без сознания Лиони и Бинксом, которого они убедили выдать себя за Лиони и отменить нападение гунганов на Тид. Когда Бинкс сделал это, раскрыв обман Лу перед армией, министр бросился в бега и Скайуокер отправился за ним, но попал в ловушку, подстроенную графом Дуку, поджидавшим в лаборатории Лу. После того как Дуку убил Лу и раскрыл тайну своего участия в битве при Набу, Скайуокер вступил в схватку с графом, но не смог противостоять могуществу Дуку и четырём его «Магнастражам». Затем Дуку связался с Амидалой и предложил ей обменять рыцаря-джедая на генерала Гривуса, который был схвачен Великой армией гунганов, благодаря самопожертвованию генерала Тарпальса. Спустя час Скайуокер был доставлен и передан Амидале, королеве Ниютни и гунганам, в то время как Гривус был освобождён и вернулся к своим войскам. Умбара thumb|250px|Скайуокер возглавлял 501-й легион на Умбаре, пока его не сменил Понг Крелл. Во время компании на Умбаре Скайуокер и Кеноби разработали план нападения на столицу Умбары, которую обороняли силы Конфедерации и местного ополчения. Вместе с Рексом и Пятернёй, Скайуокеру и 501-у легиону была поставлена задача отрезать вражеское подкрепление с севера, в то время как Кеноби, вместе с мастерами-джедаями Сэси Тийном и Понгом Креллом атаковали столицу с юга. Прорвавшись сквозь сильный огонь противника, Скайуокеру и его батальону удалось достичь точки высадки и после занять холм, который они использовали в качестве плацдарма. Дожидаясь пока подтянутся его остальные войска, чтобы оказать поддержку силам генерала Кеноби как можно скорее, Скайуокер и Рекс получили доклад от бойца Догма, о том, что все взвода на месте. После чего Скайуокер приказал им немного отдохнуть. Вскоре после этого умбаране напали из засады на Скайуокера и его бойцов, однако удар с воздуха мастера Крелла и Чудилы спас их. После спасения Крелл передал послание Скайуокеру о том, что Совет приказывает ему срочно возвратится на Корусант, по запросу Канцлера Палпатина, причина которого была неизвестна. Не желая бросать людей посреди боя, Скайуокер всё же был вынужден передать командование над своими войсками мастеру Креллу и отправится на Корусант. Несмотря на попытку Крилла саботировать действия сил Республики и направить 501-й легион против 212-го батальона, Кеноби удалось успешно захватить столицу и разгромить оставшиеся умбаранские войска, захватив все сектора планеты и взяв её под контроль Республики. Кирос thumb|left|240px|Тано опешила, увидев как её учитель вышел из себя. После потери связи с колонией тогрут на Киросе Йода отправил Скайуокера, Тано, капитана Рекса, коммандера Коди и Кеноби с заданием освободить планету от сепаратистов. Высадившись в подозрительно пустом городе колонистов, силы Республики на BARC спидерах прорвались через оборонявших город дроидов и окружили башню губернатора, которую сепаратисты сделали своим штабом. После этого с Кеноби связался командующий сепаратистов, Дартс Д’Нар, который предложил мастеру-джедаю обсудить условия его капитуляции. Однако в этот момент Скайуокер вырвал голопроектор из рук Коди и с ненавистью раздавил его. Не желая иметь дел с работорговцами, Скайуокер согласился с поручением Кеноби, отправится на поиски пропавших колонистов, в то время как его бывший учитель вызвался переговорщиком. Когда Скайуокер отдалился, чтобы связаться с адмиралом Юлареном и попросить его провести сканирование на предмет биологических форм, Кеноби пояснил Тано причину столь эмоциональной реакции её учителя. Подслушав переговоры Кеноби и Д’Нара, благодаря чему удалось узнать о заложенных по всему городу бомбах, Скайуокер и Тано отправились на их поиски, чтобы отключить опасные устройства. Несмотря на вставших у них на пути дроидов-снайперов, им удалось обезвредить бомбы в последний момент, после чего Кеноби сообщил, что Д’Нар намерился покинуть планету на своём корабле «Текора». Не без труда, учителю и его ученице удалось проникнуть на борт корабля, внутри которого Д’Нар натравил на них бликсуса, однако Скайуокеру удалось сбросить зверя с корабля, в то время как Тано задержала Д’Нара в кабине. Вскоре Скайуокер присоединился к ученице и к её большому удивлению начал с пугающей яростью допрашивать зайгеррианца о том, куда делись пропавшие колонисты. Тем не менее, такой подход дал результаты, и Д’Нар раскрыл, что его королева утраивает Королевский аукцион рабов. Зайгеррия После того, как Скайуокер, Кеноби, Юларен и Тано доложили Совету джедаев о своих находках, им была поставлена задача разыскать колонистов. На борту «Текоры», переодевшиеся в зайгеррианцев, джедаи и Рекс совершили посадку в столице планеты Зайгеррия, где разделились на две группы: Кеноби и Рекс отправились на поиски колонистов, а Скайуокер, в образе работорговца, и Тано, в качестве его рабыни, предстали перед королевой Мираж Скинтел, которой Скайуокер представился как «Ларс Квелл», и сообщил ей о смерти Бруно Дентурри, после чего преподнёс Тано в качестве подарка. Скайуокер быстро завоевал расположение Скинтел, которая пригласила его составить ей компанию во время аукциона рабов, где потребовала от Скайуокера доказать, что он на самом деле работорговец, поручив ему пытку пленённого Кеноби. thumb|250px|Скайокер и Мираж Скинтел в её дворце. Но Скайуокер раскрыл себя и освободил Кеноби, после чего джедаи попытались сбежать, воспользовавшись световыми мечами, которые хранились у R2-D2 и при поддержке Рекса, который открыл огонь по зайгеррианцам, в то время как Тано атаковала королеву. Однако, несмотря на их усилия, джедаи и солдат-клон были пойманы. Тем не менее, Скинтел оценила решимость Скайуокера, для усмирения которого потребовалось пять электро кнутов, поэтому оставила его подле себя, несмотря на то, что половина её королевства и приказ Дуку требовали его смерти. Когда джедай пришёл в себя, он применил на королеве захват Силы и потребовал раскрыть ему местонахождение его товарищей. Но Скинтел это не сломили и она сказала, что его друзья умрут, если он не подчинится ей, поэтому Скайуокер был вынужден отпустить королеву и стать её телохранителем, сопровождая её повсюду, так как она ещё больше увлеклась им. Спустя несколько дней прибыл граф Дуку и потребовал, чтобы королева Скинтел предстала перед ним, на что Скайуокер, перед тем как королева покинула его, заметил, что и она сама была рабом Лорда ситхов. Оставшись наедине с охраной, Скайуокер при помощи R2-D2 сбежал от них и освободил Тано, запертую в клетке, после чего отправил её готовить корабль, в то время как сам отправился выведать у Скинтел, куда она отправила Кеноби и Рекса. Однко в тронном зале он столкнулся с Атаем Молеком, предавшим Скинтел, и Дуку, который душил королеву при помощи Силы, с которым Скайуокер вступил в схватку, но потерпел поражение, а когда явилась дворцовая стража, Дуку обвинил джедая в убийстве королевы. Не дожидаясь, пока его убьют стража и ситх, Скайуокер схватил ещё живую Скинтел и бежал из дворца на «Текоре», которую подогнала Тано. На борту корабля королева раскрыла Скайуокеру, что Кеноби и колонисты были отправлены в систему Кадаво и затем призналась, что осознала, что она сама, как и Скайуокер, была всего лишь рабыней, после чего умерла. Связавшись с Пло Куном и запросив подкрепление, Скайуокер и Тано вскоре достигли Кадаво, где находился центр перевоспитания рабов, и проникли на охраняемый объект. Когда началась битва, Скайуокер вывел из строя турели, мешавшие силам Куна, в то время как Тано освободила угнанных в рабство тогрут-колонистов. Вместе с Рексом и Кеноби Скайуокер покинул центр, прежде чем тот был уничтожен по приказу Куна, после чего они воссоединились с остальным флотом мастера-джедая. Похищение Палпатина thumb|left|240px|Скайуокер и Тано в поисках «убийцы» Оби-Вана Кеноби. После поимки Морало Ивала, который, по слухам, планировал похищение Верховного Канцлера Палпатина, Скайуокер, Тано и Кеноби были вызваны на экстренное собрание Высшего совета в тот момент, когда они шли по ночным улицам Корусанта. Однако на пути в Храм по джедаям открыл огонь снайпер, что вынудило их бросится за ним в погоню. Во время преследования снайперу удалось подстрелить Кеноби и, несмотря на попытку Скайуокера остановить его, сбежать. Вернувшись к месту падения бывшего учителя, Скайуокер обнаружил Тано, оплакивавшую безжизненное тело мастера-джедая. С этого момента Скайуокер ушел в себя, погрузившись в мрачные мысли и не произнёс ни единого слова вплоть до похорон его старого мастера. После этого Скайуокер, по информации, полученной от Йоды, вместе с Тано отправились на поимку убийцы Кеноби, Рако Хардина, находившегося в одном из баров Корусанта. Несмотря на желание убить Хардина, Скайуокер всё же арестовал его и доставил в Республиканскую центральную тюрьму. Позже, во время встречи со своим другом, Палпатином, Скайуокер узнал о побеге Хардина из тюрьмы, о чём Канцлеру доложил Винду, который проинформировал его о том, что они снимают награду за поимку Хардина и двух других беглецов — Ивала и Кэда Бэйна. Это решение, принятое без обсуждения с ним, крайне возмутило Скайуокера. Палпатин же предположил, что Совет, возможно, не верит в способность Скайуокера контролировать свои эмоции, что ещё больше вывело Скайуокера из себя, после чего он обвинил членов Совета в бездействии и нежелании поймать убийцу его учителя и лучшего друга. Воспользовавшись эмоциональным всплеском джедая, Палпатин посоветовал ему не скрывать своих чувств, ибо именно они делают его особенным и затем умышленно отправил Скайуокера и Тано на Нал-Хатта где, с его слов, по донесениям разведки находились беглецы. Прибыв на планету, Скайуокер и его ученица начали допрашивать местных жителей, в надежде выведать у них информацию о беглецах и получили ответ, что последний раз их видели на Орондии. Достигнув Орондии, джедаи увидели корабль беглецов, уже собиравшийся покинуть планету, поэтому Скайуокер протаранил его своим кораблём и попытался захватить, но ему помешал Бэйн и последовавшее за этим крушение обоих кораблей. В густом дыму Хардин и Скайуокер сошлись в схватке и джедай был готов убить наёмника, когда вмешался Бэйн. Воспользовавшись моментом, Хардин сбил Скайуокера с ног и, применив к нему удушающий захват, прошептал: «Энакин, на преследуй меня». Узнав Оби-Вана, Скайуокер поддался и потерял сознание, но в этот момент ему на помощь пришла Тано, которая защитила учителя от Бэйна, собравшегося казнить джедая. По возвращении на Корусант Йода вызвал Скайуокера в свои покои и раскрыл ему правду, рассказав, что Кеноби жив и скрывается под внешностью Рако Хардина. thumb|250px|Схватка Скайуокера и Дуку на Набу. После этого Скайуокер и его падаван присутствовали на брифинге, посвящённом тайному плану Совета по защите Канцлера во время Фестиваля света на Набу. Скайуокер, Тано и Винду сопроводили Палпатина и Мас Амедду в Тид, где их встретила Амидала. Во время фестиваля заговорщикам удалось успешно осуществить первую часть своего плана и похитить Канцлера, после чего Кэд Бейн и Морало Ивал скрылись с Палпатином, а Эмбо и Твацци были схвачены Скайуокером и Винду; однако Кеноби, раскрывший себя, сумел задержать Ивала и Бэйна, а после прибытия Винду и Скайуокера охотники за головами были взяты под стражу. Воссоединившись со старым учителем, Скайуокер выразил ему своё негодование по поводу того, что Совет ему не доверяет, а также из-за решения Кеноби скрыть от него правду. Озабоченный тем, сколько ещё лжи ему сообщил Совет, Скайуокер добровольно вызвался защищать Палпатина, который продолжил сеять в джедае семена сомнения, когда они встретили Дуку. Уничтожив двух «Магнастражей» графа, Скайуокер сошёлся в дуэли с главой сепаратистов, и сражался с ним до тех пор, пока не прибыл Кеноби, который помог рыцарю-джедаю спасти Канцлера, однако Дуку в очередной раз удалось скрыться. Какое-то время спустя, когда Скайуокер и Тано держали путь на встречу с крейсером, они решили совершить посадку в космопорте Стобара, так как Скайуокер проголодался и ему не хотелось больше есть казённые пайки. Когда пара вошла в «Плоп-Дриббл», они увидели дроидов-полицейских и лежащую без сознания официантку. Джедаи вызвались провести расследование пришествия, но дроиды-полицейские и владелец закусочной, Лоубо, попросили их не волноваться об этом, а в качестве благодарности за беспокойство, хозяин кантины угостил их бесплатной едой. Однако Скайуокер почувствовал возмущение в Силе, зловещее и в то же время знакомое чувство, которое, неведомо для него, было предзнаменованием возвращения Дарта Мола. Ондерон После того как повстанцы с Ондерона попросили о помощи у Совета джедаев, началось обсуждение способов помочь им в борьбе с сепаратистами, во время которого Скайуокер предложил обучить повстанцев методам диверсионной войны. Несмотря на то, что данный метод борьбы граничил с терроризмом, который джедаи не поддерживали, Высший Совет принял решение направить на Ондерон советников, которые подготовили бы повстанцев к предстоящему сражению. На транспорте типа «Ню» «Валькирия 2929» Скайуокер, Тано, Рекс и Кеноби прибыли на планету под покровом ночи, где их встретила Стила Геррера, которая отвела их к тайной базе повстанцев, где посланцы Республики познакомились с её братом Со. Республиканцы обучали повстанцев способам борьбы с дроидами, пока разведывательные дроиды сепаратистов не раскрыли месторасположение их базы, после чего она подверглась атаке. Лишившись тайного укрытия, повстанцы и их советники решили проникнуть в Изиз. После серии успешных нападений Скайуокер, Кеноби и Рекс решили вернуться на Корусант и отчитаться перед Советом, в то время как Тано осталась с повстанцами в качестве наблюдателя. не раскрывая себя как джедая. После отбытия джедаи периодически связывались с Тано, давая ей указания, а также удалённо оказывали помощь повстанцам, наняв Хондо Онаку для доставки им ракетных установок для решающего сражения. Скайуокер присутствовал на похоронах Стилы Герреры. Суд над Асокой Тано Во время обороны Кейто-Неймодии Скайуокер и Тано сражались с силам сепаратистов на своих перехватчиках типа Эта-2 «Актис», пока их срочно не отозвали в Храм джедаев. На Корусанте они узнали, что в ангаре Храма произошёл взрыв, а так как в это момент их не было на планете, то Скайуокеру и Тано было поручено провести расследование и выяснить, был ли причастен к случившемуся джедай. Посетив место пришествия, они встретили дроида Руссо-ISC, которого Скауокер отправил вместе с Тано допросить свидетелей, в то время как сам остался медитировать в ангаре. Не сумев ничего выяснить таким образом, рыцарь-джедай встретился с Тано, которая рассказала ему о пропавшем подозреваемом, Джакаре Боумани, поиски которого привели к его жене, Летте Тармонд, которая под давлением со стороны Скауокера раскрыла, что накормила мужа нонодроидами, превратившими его в бомбу, однако её мотивы остались неизвестны. После поимки предполагаемого преступника Скайуокер присутствовал на прощальной церемонии, во время которой Йода призвал почтить память шести джедав, погибших при взрыве, после которой рыцарь и его ученица имели возможность поговорить с Таркиным. Затем Скайуокер и его падаван были вызваны в оперативный центр на брифинг, посвящённый нападению сепаратистов на Салукемай, во время которого с джедаями связался Таркин, чтобы сообщить, что с Тано хочет поговорить заключённая Тармонд. После того как падаван была обвинена в смерти Тармонд и взята под стражу, Скауокеру было запрещено видеться с ней, однако когда Тано совершила побег, он участвовал в её поимке и последовал за ней в сточную систему. thumb|left|240px|Скайуокер пытается уговорить Тано сдаться. Оказавшись наедине, учитель и ученик дали понять, что полностью доверяют друг другу, однако Скайуокер пытался убедить Тано сдаться и предстать перед Советом, на что она ответила отказом, не желая брать вину за то, чего не совершала, и попросила Скайуокера доверится ей, после чего прыгнула на пролетавший мимо корабль, который доставил ей на нижние уровни Корусанта. После того, как Таркин обвинил Тано в государственной измене, Йода поручил Скайуокеру и Пло Куну разыскать падавана, несмотря на возражения Винду, высказывавшего сомнения по поводу способности Скайуокера отказаться от эмоциональных привязанностей ради выполнения задачи. Тем не менее, когда Тано была схвачена, Скайуокер сопроводил её в Храм, где его вызвали в Палату Суда вместе с падаваном. Когда суд объявил об изгнании Тано из Ордена, без рассмотрения её показаний, Скайуокер был возмущён тем, что Совет принял решение заранее, а судебное заседание было лишь формальностью. Раздосадованный решением Совета, Скайуокер попросил свою жену, Амидалу, представлять Тано во время судебного заседания, в то время как сам отправился на поиски Вентресс. Вскоре Скайуокер нашёл Вентресс и допросил её. Она рассказала, что собиралась сдать Тано властям, но когда осознала, что падаван была брошена своим учителем и Орденом джедаев также, как она была брошена её учителем, Дуку, то согласилась помочь ей. Также Вентресс рассказала, что тот, кто напал на Тано, перед этим украл её световые мечи, а также, что перед нападением падаван выходила на связь с Баррисс Оффи, у которой искала помощи. Пообещав убить Вентресс, если она солгала, Скайуокер отправился в Храм, где нашёл Оффи в её келье, но во время допроса девушка напала на рыцаря-джедя, раскрыв себя. Одолев её, Скайуокер доставил Оффи на Республиканскую военную базу, где проходил суд над Тано. После признания пдавана-мириаланена, все обвинения с Тано были сняты. thumb|250px|Тано покидает Орден и прощается с Скайуокером. Вернувшись в Храм, Скайуокер и члены Совета принесли извинения Тано и пригласили её вернутся в Орден, а Скайуокер попросил её вновь стат его падаваном. Однако Тано, извинившись, отказалась от этого предложения и решила навсегда покинуть Орден. Скайуокер догнал Тано на выходе из Храма, чтобы уговорить её остаться, но она призналась, что не может больше оставаться в Ордене, после того, как он предал её доверие. Несмотря на искренние попытки Скайуокера удержать её и его откровение, что он и сам прежде желал уйти, Тано приняла решение и покинула Орден джедаев. Заговор на Камино Скайуокер вместе с джедаями-генералами Типлар и Типли был отправлен отвоевать окружавшую планету Ринго-Винда станцию у адмирала Тренча. После продолжительных упорных боёв им удалось отбросить войска Тренча. Однако один из бойцов Скайуокера, Кувалда, неожиданно для всех убил генерала Типлар, после чего Скайуокер отдал приказ отступить. Позже он проведал Кувалду, чтобы выяснить, не смогли ли сепаратисты промыть мозги солдату-клону, но не обнаружил никаких признаков вмешательства, кроме того, что солдат продолжал беспрерывно повторять фразу «Хорошие солдаты следуют приказам» и имел явные признаки амнезии. Не найдя причину, Скайуокер приказал отправить Кувалду на Камино, для полного обследования. После того как перевозивший Кувалду шаттл был уничтожен, а солдат-клон захвачен силами Тренча, Скайуокер отправился осмотреть обломки. Обнаружив, что Кувалды нет среди погибших, рыцарь-джедай решил проникнуть на подконтрольную сепаратистам сторону станции. Вместе с Рексом и Пятернёй, Скайуокер добрался до ангара сепаратистов, где они увидели как Кувалду погрузили на шаттл коммандера Кракена. Проникнув на шаттл Кракена, Скайуокер и остальные расправились с экипажем, а после того, как коммандер отказался раскрывать, зачем сепаратисты похитили клона, джедай уничтожил и его. Вернув Кувалду, Скайуокер отправил его на Камино в сопровождении Пятерни и Рекса. После отзыва Скайуокера и 501-го легиона с Ринго-Винды и смерти Кувалды, Скайуокер и Высший Совет были проинформированы Шаак Ти о попытке Пятерни убить Канцлера. Винду, знавший о том, что джедаи не были привлечены к поимке беглого ЭРК-солдата, поручил Скайуокеру и Рексу тайно разыскать клона. Вскоре с ними связался Кикс, который сообщил, что Пятерня хочет встретится с ними обоими на складе уровня 1325. Добравшись до склада и попав внутрь, Скайуокер и Рекс встретили Пятерню, который попросил их сложить оружие. Выполнив просьбу, они попали под действие лучевого щита, оказавшись в ловушке, что вызвало у Скайуокера сомнения по поводу действия Пятерни, однако он и Рекс выслушали версию беглеца о случившемся. Услышав её, Скайуокер отказался верить в вовлечённость канцлера в заговор с чипами ингибиторами, но их разговор вскоре был прерван прибытием Корусантской гвардии. После того, как гвардейцы застрелили Пятерню и освободили пленников, Скайуокер наблюдал как ЭРК-солдат умер на руках у Рекса. О случившемся Скайуокер доложил Йоде, Винду, Ти и Канцлеру, который соврал джедаям о том, что виновником случившегося был редкий паразит с Ринго-Винды, который повредил чип Кувалды, а Пятерня утратил рассудок после извлечения своего чип. Возвращение Кловиса После того как его жена, выполнявшая задания на Сципио, для осуществление которого ей пришлось вновь объединится с Рашем Кловисом и которое привело к смерти одной из её помощниц, Теклы Миннау, а сама Амидала оказалась в тюрьме, Скайуокер был направлен помочь ей, однако сотрудничество с Кловисом крайне разозлило рыцаря-джедая. Несмотря на это, он согласился помочь и вместе они отправились в резиденцию Кловиса, где нашли доказательства коррупции в Банковском клане. Когда они уже были готовы покинуть планету, на них напали охотник за головами Эмбо и его зверь — ануба по кличке Маррок. Скайуокеру удалось отбиться от Эмбо и оба сенатора и джедай, благодаря R2-D2, взяли курс на Корусант. Там, в сопровождении Йоды, они отправились на встречу с Палпатином, на которой присутствовали и другие члены Совета джедаев, а также сенатор Бейл Органа, во время которой магистр Йода уловил враждебность Скайуокера по отношению к Кловису. thumb|left|230px|Скайуокер бросает Раша Кловиса об стену, чтобы отстранить его от своей жены. После того как Амидала поддержала Канцлера и согласилась работать в тесном сотрудничестве с Кловисом, над расследованием коррупции в Банковском клане, Скайуокер попытался уговорить жену изменить решение, чтобы не подпускать её к Кловису, которому он не доверял. Когда он всё же потребовал, чтобы она отказалась от участия в расследовании, Амидала ответила отказом и оставила мужа в одиночестве, уйдя вместе с подошедшим к ним Кловисом. В смятении, Скайуокер вернулся в свои покои в Храме, где его, по приказу Йоды, зашёл проверить Кеноби, который сказал, что понимает его чувства к Амидале, но попросил бывшего ученика не позволить им увлечь себя, после чего мастер-джедай ушёл. Ночью того же дня Скайуокер прибыл в апартаменты жены, где обнаружил Кловиса, пытавшегося поцеловать её. Это вывело джедая из себя и он при помощи Силы схватил Кловиса за шею и начал душить, но потом бросил его о стену, после чего, несмотря на протесты Амидалы, между ними началась драка, во время которой Скайуокер, терзаемый ревностью, был готов убит своего соперника. Но, прежде чем случилось непоправимое, он осознал, что наделал, и остановился прямо перед тем, как в комнату вошёл капитан Тайфо. К удивлению джедая, на вопрос стражника о произошедшем, Кловис солгал, что на него напал неизвестный, а Скайуокер помог от него отбиться. После этого Кловиса отвели в спальню Амидалы, а Скайуокер попытался извинится перед женой, однако он сказала ему держаться от неё подальше. Только оставшись наедине, она призналась ему, что сомневается в их браке, погрязшем во лжи и обмане, а потому она решила на какое-то время прервать отношения, так как, с её слов, она больше не чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с Скайуокером, а тот, в свою очередь, признался, что не может контролировать свои действия, и не понимает причину, почему так происходит. Позже Сенат выбрал Кловиса новым главой Банковского клана, однако Скайуокер попрежнему не доверял ему и поделился своими опасениями с Канцлером, которые тот разделял. Спустя день, когда стало известно, что Кловис примкнул к сепаратистам (что Скайуокер находил весьма странным), а Скипио оказалась оккупирована их войсками, Скайуокер был направлен отвоевать планету. Высадившись на поверхность, рыцарь-джедай отправился в офис Кловиса, где попытался убедить его освободить Амидалу. Однако в этот момент подбитый дроид-стервятник протаранил офис, что привело к его крушению, а Кловис и Амидала оказались висящими над пропастью, державшимся лишь за руки Скайуокера. Видя, что Скайуокеру не хватит сил удержать их обоих, Кловис попросил джедая отпустить его, но тот отказался. Тогда он извинился перед Амидалой и сам отпустил руку Скайуокера. После падения Кловиса рыцарь-джедай вытащил Амидалу и они оба были спасены. Позже Скайуокер и его жена присутствовали на заседании Сената, во время которого руководство Банковским кланом было передано Канцлеру. Секрет Сайфо-Диаса После того, как мастер-джедай Пло Кун перехватил сигнал бедствия от потерянного шаттла, он посетил место крушения, где обнаружил световой меч Сайфо-Диаса — джедая, ответственного за тайное создание армии клонов. В связи с этим возобновилось расследование причины его смерти, в рамках которого Скайуокер и Кеноби были отправлены на Фелуцию, чтобы встретится с вождями местных племён и разузнать, что случилось с мастером-джедаем. Выполнив поручение, джедаи доложили магистру Йоде, что фелуцианцы кремировали тело Сайфо-Диаса и о том, что вместе с ним местные видели другого джедая, который находился с покойным мастером в момент убийства. thumb|240px|Встреча Кеноби и Скайуокера с лидером Синдиката пайков. Затем Скайуокер и Кеноби были отправлены на Оба-Диа, куда, со слов бывшего Канцлера, Финиса Валорума, Сайфо-Диас был направлен для переговоров с Синдикатом пайков, чтобы положить конец преступной войне. Однако Валорум утверждал, что Сайфо-Диас был единственным джедаем, назначенным на эту миссию, тем не менее, по его словам, вместе с мастером-джедаем отправился личный помощник бывшего Канцлера — Сильман. На Оба-Диа Кеноби и Скайуокер встретились с Ломом Пайком, который отрицал свою причастность к смерти Сайфо-Диаса, пока Кеноби не увидел, что тот носил ожерелье Сильмана, который Скайуокер сорвал с шеи пайка со словами «хватит играть в игры». В конечном итоге Лом уступил джедаям и рассказал им, что был нанят человеком по имени Тиранус чтобы сбить шаттл Сайфо-Диаса. Однако, опасаясь, что тот, кто заказал убийство джедая, может быть опасен и для них, пайки сохранили жизнь пережившему крушение Сильману и держали его взаперти на протяжении десяти лет в качестве страховки. Встретившись с Сильманом, джедаи увидели, что тот сошёл с ума за время долгого заточения и не смогли получить от него полезной информации. Однако Скайуокер и Кеноби были не единственными, кто прибыл на Оба-Диа в поисках Сильмана. Явившийся по поручению Сидиуса Дуку убил пленника на глазах у джедаев, после чего между ними и ситхом начался поединок. Во время схватки Скайуокер и Кеноби выяснили, что под личиной того, кого звали Тиранусом, всё это время скрывался граф Дуку. После побега ситха джедаи сообщили Совету о своих находках, которые породили ещё больше вопросов: для чего Дуку создавать армию клонов для Республики и в какую игру вел так и неопознанный Тёмный лорд ситхов? Путешествие Йоды После того как с Йодой связался давно умерший Квай-Гон Джинн, магистр пригласил Скайуокера на тренировочную площадку Храма, чтобы спросить его о прошествии на Мортисе, где Скайуокер и Кеноби также встречались с Джинном. Но так как Скайуокер, разделявший взгляды своего бывшего учителя, сомневался в идее возможности сохранения личности после смерти и не верил, что произошедшее на Мортисе не было видением, то Йода оставил его. Позже, когда Йода согласился на медицинское обследование, проводимое Ригой Нема, Скайуокер явился в его палату и сообщил о срочном совещании у Канцлера Палпатина, на котором тот желал видеть Йоду. На вызов Канцлера ответил Винду, после чего было решено подвергнуть гранд-мастера ритуалу депривации. Скайуокер, Мунди, Кеноби, Кун и Нема наблюдали за старым мастером во время ритуала, пока Кеноби не прервал его, обеспокоенный состоянием магистра. Придя в себя, Йода поведал наблюдавшим за ним, что во время ритуала он говорил с мёртвым. Из-за обеспокоенности Совета состоянием магистра, Йоду поместили под наблюдение стражей. Мастер-джедай пригласил Скайуокера навестить его, и когда рыцарь-джедай пришёл, он попросил его помочь ему сбежать, что Скайуокер и сделал. Сопроводив Йоду к его истребителю, Скайуокер оставил магистру R2-D2, который сопровождал Йоду в его странствии на Дагоба, таинственную планету и Морабанд, в котором магистр узнал, что Ордену джедаев не победить в войне и что «есть ещё один Скайуокер». Утапау Шли последние месяцы войны, когда Скайуокер и Кеноби были отправлены на Утапау с целью расследовать загадочную смерть мастера-джедая Ту-Ан. Когда их шаттл приземлился в космопорте Пау-Сити, инспектор Джен Джун отвела джедаев в морг, чтобы они могли осмотреть тело. Обследовав труп Ту-Ан, Энакин и Оби-Ван отправились к месту, где он был найден, где обнаружили, что в мастера-джедая стрелял снайпер, поразивший её зрительный нерв высокоточным лазерным дротиком. В ходе расследования они узнали благодаря помощи владельца здания Гарри место базирования снайпера, а также факт вовлечённости Магнастражей. Улики навели деждаев на мысль о причастности к убийству генерала Гривуса, однако инспектор Джун, изучившая слизь, найденную на месте преступления, в которой она опознала секрет кожи амани, предположила, что вина в смерти мастера-джедая лежит на них. thumb|left|220px|Кеноби и Скайуокер беседуют с инспектором Джун. Несмотря на то, что губернатор Торул Блом потребовал от джедаев покинуть Утапау, Скайуокер и Кеноби остались и взяли в аренду двух дактиллионов, на которых отправились встретиться с лидером клана амани, который рассказал джедаям, что аманец-изгнанник был замечен на входе одной из пещер. Энакин и Оби-Ван пробрались в пещеру, где обнаружили Магнастража. Несмотря на некоторое сопротивление, им удалось выяснить, что дроиды связаны с суги и вернулись в Пау-Сити, чтобы снова побеседовать с инспектором Джун. Вскоре после этого джедаи почтили память Ту-Ан на её похоронах. Вернувшись к расследованию, джедаи обнаружили и добрались до поселения, которое они искали. Завидев незваных гостей, амани бросились врассыпную, вынудив Энакина и Оби-Вана идти по следу их предполагаемого предводителя. Во время охоты Скайуокер по привычке предложил вызвать Асоку, в первый раз упомянув о ней с момента её ухода, и Кеноби сказал, что они с Энакином могут поговорить об этом, если он захочет, однако Скайуокер отказался. Путешествие по травяным равнинам Утапау затянулось, и Кеноби принял решение остановиться и разбить лагерь. Расположившись у костра, Оби-Ван смог разговорить своего бывшего падавана, и Энакин признался, что скучает по Тано и винит в случившемся Высший совет, ополчившийся на неё. К неудовольствию Скайуокера, Кеноби поддержал авторитет Совета джедаев, заявив, что решение покинуть Орден приняла сама Асока, тем самым позволив эмоциям исказить свое суждение и видение, что шло в разрез с путем джедая. После этого Кеноби предложил Скайуокеру передохнуть после тяжелого дня, однако Энакин отказался, решив первым нести караул. Последним делом он спросил Оби-Вана о том, как бы мастер-джедай чувствовал себя, если бы его ученик оказался бы его «крупнейшим разочарованием», однако Кеноби предпочел верить в то, что такого никогда не случится. thumb|230px|Скайуокер и Кеноби защищают гигантский кайбер-кристалл. Тем не менее вскоре Энакин заснул, в результате чего джедаи были захвачены группой суги под предводительством Чонга и вскоре предстали перед Энденте, так как Кеноби сообщил Чонгу о «намерении» джедаев приобрести оружие. Из разговора с Энденте джедаи узнали, что суги продавали гигантский кайбер-кристалл, и Скайуокер потребовал показать им товар до того, как сделка будет заключена. Оказавшись на корабле, где находился кайбер, джедаи сумели угнать его и совершить побег, в ходе которого Энакин расправился со всеми суги, за исключением Энденте, успевшим улететь. Осмотрев корабль и найдя гигантский кристалл, джедаи доставили его на равнины Утапау, и в последствие перевезли кристалл в Пау-Сити, где джедаи были окружены людьми Блума и дроидами Гривуса. После того, как кайбер-кристалл погрузили в шаттл и отправили на орбиту планеты, Кеноби и Скайуокер угнали грузовой корабль, чтобы вернуть его. Во время преследования корабль джедаев был повреждён генералом Гривусом, в результате чего джедаи, покинув грузовик на спасательных капсулах, протаранили им гипердвигатель корабля, на который перевезли кристалл. После высадки Кеноби был захвачен Гривусом, но Энакин, обнаруживший потерянный Оби-Ваном световой меч, нашел кристалл и освободил Кеноби. Вместе они направились к хранилищу, в котором находился кайбер, где временно оказались в ловушке, пока их не обнаружил отряд дроидов. Используя кристалл и Силу, чтобы противостоять дроидам, джедаям удалось добраться до ангара, где Скайуокер угнал шаттл для побега. Тем временем Кеноби использовал несколько AAT, чтобы выстрелить в кристалл, таким образом дестабилизировав его. Кристалл взорвался, уничтожив корабль, однако джедаям удалось вовремя покинуть его и вернуться на Корусант, где они предоставили Высшему совету отчет о произошедшем. Анаксис thumb|left|240px|Генерал Скайуокер возглавил атаку с воздуха. После миссии на Утапау Скайуокер был отправлен на защиту судостроительных верфей Республики на планете Анаксис вместе с мастером-джедаем Мейсом Винду. По мере увеличения числа жертв со стороны Республики капитан Рекс рассказал Скайуокеру и Винду о своем подозрении касательно обладания генералом Тренчем его алгоритма ведения боевых действий. Сочтя такой расклад вероятным, Винду отправил Рекса и коммандера Коди объединить силы с элитным отрядом клонов 99 позади вражеской линии фронта с целью проникновения в сепаратистский киберцентр, пока они с Скайуокером будут сражаться на передовой. После подтверждения использования алгоритма Тренчем, а также узнав, что солдат-клон Эхо все еще жив, Рекс запланировал спасательную организацию на Малый Скако и попросил Скайуокера запросить у Совета джедаев разрешение. Несмотря на то, что просьба была отклонена, Энакин, Рекс и «Бракованная партия» все равно отправились на миссию. thumb|240px|Скайуокер вместе с Рексом и Охотником, лидером отряда клонов 99 Когда они добрались до Малого Скако на «Опустошающем марадёре», Скайуокер был захвачен полетеками верхом на их кирадаках, вынудив Рекса и отряд 99 преследовать их вплоть до их деревни, чтобы освободить генерала-джедая. Полетеки принесли извинения и объяснили ситуацию, а вождь помог им достичь Пуркелла, внутрь которого они смогли попасть с некоторыми усилиями. Когда джедаи добрались до прихожей, старшина Уот Тамбор отправил послание, в которого заявил, что лазутчики нарушают позицию нейтралитета Техносоюза, после чего отправил своих дроидов задержать их. Пока Энакин, Охотник, Мародёр и Прицельщик уничтожали их, Рекс и Тех нашли все еще живого, но подвергшегося кибернезации Эхо. После неудачной попытки отсоединить Эхо от его стазисной камеры Скайуокер связался с Тамбором и попытался договориться с ним об освобождении Эхо, однако Тамбор отказался от сделки, продемонстрировав джедаю эффект нового уничтожителя органики на одном из захваченных в плен полетеков. Оборвав связь, Скайуокер призвал свою команду к спешному отступлению. Теху удалось отключить Эхо от камеры, и они вместе сбежали через систему вентиляции, избежав смерти от оружия Тамбора, после чего Мародёр уничтожил основные компьютеры Тамбора при помощи взрывчатки. Команда возобновила свой побег, однако вскоре из окружили дроиды «D-wing», но благодаря навыкам Теха им удалось покинуть комплекс верхом на кирадаках и добраться до деревни полетеков. Там джедай и клоны объединились с полетеками, чтобы отразить направленную против местных атаку сил Техносоюза. Костяком войск были боевые три-дроиды типа «Октаптарра», двоих из которых Скайуокер успешно уничтожил. После схватки Скайуокер, Рекс и отряд клонов 99 вернулись в форт Анаксис, где Винду и Кеноби держали оборону против сил сепаратистов, атаковавших сборочный комплекс с воздуха. Эхо в сопровождении Энакина, Рекса и отряда 99 проникли в хранилище данных на дредноуте Тренча, находившегося на орбите планеты, где клон-киборг подключился к сети Конфедерации, содержавшей стратегические передвижения сепаратистов. Деактивировав дроидов, нападавших на сборочных комплекс, Эхо выяснил, что Тренч запустил обратный отсчет для бомбы, взрыв которой был способен уничтожить весь Анаксис. Пока Кеноби возглавил спешную эвакуацию, а Винду отправился деактивировать бомбу, Скайуокер добрался до мостика дредноута, где отсёк Тренчу его три кибернетические руки и угрожал убить его, если адмирал не сообщит ему код деактивации бомбы. Когда харч назвал комбинацию, Энакин сообщил её Винду, после чего убил Тренча, завладев пусковым устройством системы самоуничтожения дредноута, и воссоединился с остальной командой. Покинув дредноут на борту «Опустошающего марадёра», Скайуокер позволил Мародёру активировать детонатор, тем самым уничтожив флагман Тренча, серьёзно повредив находившиеся рядом корабли флота сепаратистов. Они вернулись в Форт Анаксис, где Винду, Кеноби и Скайуокер вручили медали за героизм участникам кампании: капитану Рексу, капралу Эхо и членам «Бракованной партии». Вос и Вентресс Мастер-джедай Квинлан Вос получил от Совета джедаев задание убить Дуку, объединившись с Асажж Вентресс, но во время миссии на Раксусе граф взял Воса в плен и склонил его на Тёмную сторону Силы. После неудачной попытки спасти Квинлана Вентресс обратилась за помощью к Совету джедаев. Когда она прибыла в Храм, Скайуокер и Кеноби отвели её в зал Совета. Несмотря на неодобрение Мейса Винду, Йода отправил Вентресс вместе с Энакином и Оби-Ваном забрать Воса — ныне известного как «адмирал Энигма» — с сепаратистского дредноута над Тарисом. Все трое покинули Корусант на корабле Вентресс «Банши».«Тёмный последователь» Воспользовавшись сепаратистскими кодами доступа, они приземлились на корабле и пробрались на мостик, где нашли Дуку, а не Воса. Скайуокер вступил с графом в поединок, отвлекая его, в то время как Вентресс и Кеноби нашли пленённого Воса, который утверждал, что никогда не переходил на Тёмную сторону. Джедаи и Вентресс поспешно покинули дредноут и вернулись на Корусант. В Храме Энакин стал свидетелем того, как Совет поприветствовал Воса и простил Вентресс. Той же ночью Энакин навестил Падме и рассказал ей об отношениях Воса и Вентресс. Хотя Асажж была убеждена, что после миссии на Раксусе Квинлан перешёл на Тёмную сторону, Энакин не верил в это, как и в то, что она действительно заботилась о Восе. Падме, напротив, верила в искренность Вентресс и считала, что её любовь к Восу поможет ему вернуться на Светлую сторону. Месяц спустя Скайуокер, Кеноби, Вос и Акар-Дешу напали на склад снабжения сепаратистов, чтобы переправить хранившиеся там запасы на миры, которые в них нуждались. Тем не менее, Вос нарушил их планы и тайно устроил уничтожение склада. После ещё одной неудачной миссии с участием Воса его начали подозревать в измене, и Скайуокер и Кеноби были отправлены шпионить за Восом и Вентресс, когда им поручили убить Дуку во время второй битвы при Кристофсисе. Когда они увидели, что вместо того, чтобы убить Тирануса, Вос потребовал, чтобы тот отвёл его к своему учителю, Скайуокер и Кеноби раскрыли себя и, застав обоих адептов Тёмной стороны врасплох, взяли их в плен. Тем не менее, Вос и Дуку освободили себя и сбежали со звёздного разрушителя типа «Венатор» «Бдительный» вместе с Вентресс на её корабле; пытаясь остановить их, погибли джедаи Акар-Дешу и Кэв Байонс. По приказу Скайуокера «Бдительность» открыла огонь по «Банши» и подбила её, после чего корабль рухнул на Кристофсисе. Скайуокер и Кеноби погнались за тремя ранеными беглецами до местной сепаратистской башни. Поначалу Энакин хотел уничтожить башню, следуя приказу Мейса Винду уничтожить беглецов, однако Оби-Ван убедил его попытаться взять их живыми. Когда джедаи пробрались в башню, то увидели, что Вентресс погибла от Молний Силы Тирануса, защищая Воса. Кеноби, Скайуокер и искуплённый Вос попытались поймать Дуку, но безуспешно. Позже они доставили Воса и труп Асажж на Корусант, где Квинлан признался Совету в совершённых преступлениях, а Кеноби поведал остальным джедаям о героизме Вентресс. Мандалор В последние дни войны Скайуокер получил сообщение от своей бывшей ученицы Асоки Тано, узнавшей о местонахождении Дарта Мола. Энакин, Оби-Ван и Асока объединили силы, чтобы противостоять ему, однако прежде чем им удалось одержать победу, Скайуокер и Кеноби были оповещены о захвате канцлера Палпатина генералом Гривусом, а также о его полномасштабном вторжении на Корусант, и по инициативе Кеноби вернулись в осаждённую столицу, чтобы спасти канцлера. Перед отлётом Скайуокер вернул Асоке её световые мечи, необходимые для сражения с Молом, а также назначил её командующей половиной своего батальона наряду с капитаном Рексом. Ни Энакин, ни Асока не знали, что это был последний раз, когда они встретились, будучи на одной стороне.Асока Корусант Истребление джедаев Приказ 66 thumb|248px Дуэль на Мустафаре Новый световой меч thumb|270px|Сидиус использует Молнии Силы на ученике Вскоре после возвращения на Корусант пришедший в себя Дарт Вейдер, поняв, что его жена Падме Амидала умерла, атаковал Силой своего нового мастера Дарта Сидиуса, обманувшего Скайуокера. Сидиус предложил своему ученику сделать выбор — использовать боль, причинённую смертью Падме, себе во благо, или умереть. Вейдер отказался умирать, в ответ на что Сдиус атаковал его разрядами Молний Силы.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 1: Избранный, часть 1 Узнав, что Скайуокер потерял свой световой меч в дуэли с Оби-Ваном, Сидиус приказал ему достать новый. Он показал своему ученику, что на ступенях Храма происходила церемония сожжения джедайских мечей; Мас Амедда лично швырнул в огонь шото Йоды. Сидиус объяснил, что ситхи не должны принимать мечи в дар, а должны завоёвывать их в бою с джедаями. Красный цвет же клинок принимал после того, как напитывался Тёмной стороной Силы своего владельца. «Яркий дом» thumb|left|270px|Вейдер расправляется с похитителями Вместе с Вейдером Сидиус прибыл на планету Среднего кольца, где должен был находиться новый корабль Вейдера. Высадив ученика, Император направился обратно на Корусант, а Вейдер отправился на поиски украденного корабля. Использовав возможности своей новой брони, Вейдер вычислил, что корабль забрали обитатели какого-то аванпоста. Ворвавшись туда, он, используя телекинез, убил похитителей, отбив себе, таким образом, корабль. thumb|270px|Вейдер против клонов На новом корабле Вейдер отправился на станцию «Яркий дом», которая принадлежала Ордену до падения. Выйдя из гиперпространства около станции, Вейдер проигнорировал предупреждение патрулировавших пространство вокруг станции пилотов-клонов и атаковал их, используя эмпатию для прицеливания. Приземлившись на посадочную площадку станции, Вейдер попал в засаду солдат-клонов, которые проводили зачистку «Яркого дома» от артефактов Ордена. Вейдеру удалось заставить клонов отступить и начать поиск в базе данных станции, являвшейся резервной копией базы с Храма на Корусанте сведения о джедаях, принимавших бараш в последние несколько десятков лет и потому переживших падение Ордена. Подходящей целью оказался мастер-джедай Кайрак Инфайл'а, ставший отшельником задолго до обнаружения самого Энакина на Татуине.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2 Речная луна Ал’долима thumb|270px|Джедай встречает Вейдера у подножья Пассвааля Прибыв на речную луну Ал’долима, где скрывался Кайрак Инфайл’а, Вейдер потерпел крушение на своём корабле из-за систем безопасности, активированных по приказу джедая его дроидом Арексом. Оставив корабль, Вейдер отправился на штурм убежища джедая в одиночку. У ворот горы Пассвааль Вейдера встретил со стены сам джедай, который, приняв его за непонятное существо, выстоял против Удушения Вейдера и отбросил его от себя. Инфайл’а решил заставить противника пройти испытания джедаев, пообещав тому бой на верхушке горы. Повинуясь приказу Кайрака, Арекс открыл водоупорные врата, и ситха снесло потоком воды.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 3: Избранный, часть 3 thumb|270px|left|Джедай против ситха Снедаемый тьмой, Вейдер смог с помощью Силы обуздать водную стихию и начал путь к вершине горы. Он одержал верх над рапторанами, атаковавшими его, и вскоре достиг вершины горы, поскольку Арекс отключил по приказу джедая ловушки, которые могли замедлить Вейдера. Встретившись с врагом, Вейдер откинул его и разделался с Арексом, попытавшимся защитить своего мастера. Воспользовавшись силовой пикой дроида, Вейдер попытался сразить джедая, но тот, поняв, что ситху нужен его световой меч, с лёгкостью победил врага и, провозгласив свой бараш завершённым, оттолкнул Вейдера в пропасть. thumb|270px|Вейдер сбрасывает тело джедая, завладев его мечом Приземлившись, Вейдер воспользовался лежащим рядом Арексом, продолжавшим его упрекать, в качестве ресурса и починил с его помощью наиболее повреждённые части брони. Поднявшись, Вейдер направился по следам джедая в Ам'балаар, город под огромной дамбой. Дойдя до города, Вейдер выманил джедая, посчитавшего его мёртвым и ожидавшего окончания ремонта своего истребителя, чтобы отправиться на поиски мастера-ситха, наверх. В разгар схватки по противникам открыли огонь полицейские Ам’балаара, охранявшие стратегический объект. Вейдер столкнул их вниз, однако Инфайл’а, не желая допускать гибели невинных, спас их, подхватив телекинезом, и опустил на ближайшую крышу.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 4: Избранный, часть 4 Это натолкнуло Вейдера на мысль уничтожить весь город: он Силой увеличил напор воды на дамбу, и в одном из сливов её прорвало. Джедай, пытаясь спасти город, убрал меч и попытался остановить воду, однако Вейдер, призвав к себе его клинок, вытолкнул мастера-джедая в воздух и задушил его своим Удушьем Силы, а затем сбросил труп в воду. Вскоре Вейдер покинул разрушенную дамбу над затопленным городом. Возвращение на Мустафар thumb|250px|Вейдера отбрасывает импульс энергии от кайбера После возвращения на свой корабль, который был за это время восстановлен дроидом-помощником, Вейдер вылетел с речной луны Ал’долима, оставив Ам’балаар затопленным и разрушенным. Получивший от Императора приказ перехватить управление после завершения миссии Вейдера дроид направил корабль в сектор Атравис, к планете Мустафар, ставшей местом перерождения Вейдера. Сойдя с трапа в установленном Сидиусом месте, Вейдер направился в пещеру с алтарём Тёмной стороны.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 5: Избранный, часть 5 Дойдя до алтаря, Вейдер разобрал меч Кайрака Инфайл’ы и извлёк зелёный кайбер-кристалл из него. После этого ситх попытался воздействовать на кристалл с помощью Тёмной стороны Силы по совету своего учителя, однако кристалл в ответ на разрушительное воздействие создал взрыв, отбросивший Вейдера к стене. thumb|left|250px|Кровоточащий кристалл Открыв глаза, Вейдер поднялся и, осознав те чудовищные поступки, которые совершил, вновь собрал меч. С ним он отправился на Корусант, где победил Дарта Сидиуса, вернувшись на Светлую сторону, а затем нашёл уцелевшего Оби-Вана, которому покаялся в своих прегрешениях, что было лишь видением Энакина. Очнувшийся от видения Вейдер вернулся к алтарю, полный ненависти ко всему сущему, чтобы завершить начатое. Пропустив Тёмную сторону сквозь себя и кристалл, он смог заставить того кровоточить, напитываясь Тёмной стороной. thumb|250px|Вейдер отбросил гвардейцев и вошёл к Императору Завершив процесс и пересобрав свой новый клинок, Вейдер вернулся на Корусант, где направился сразу в здание Сената, в приёмную Императора Палпатина, которому в тот момент генерал-адъютант Таркин и вице-спикер Мас Амедда докладывали о ходе строительства «Звезды Смерти». Вейдер оттолкнул доставших оружие гвардейцев Императора и прошёл внутрь, после чего Дарт Сидиус приказал сановникам оставить его наедине с вошедшим. Знакомство с Инквизиторами thumb|270px|Вейдер против Гранд-инквизитора После встречи с Дартом Сидиусом Вейдер отправился в бакта-камеру. Учитель похвалил его за добычу себе нового оружия и пообещал, что дроиды восстановят его броню. Тем не менее, почувствовав злость Вейдера он заставил того самостоятельно восстанавливать доспехи, управляя инструментами с помощью телекинеза. Когда он закончил, Палпатин сообщил ему, что в Храм джедаев кто-то проник.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6 Прибыв к месту вторжения, Вейдер столкнулся лицом к лицу с незнакомцем в Архивах, который выхватил двухклинковый световой меч с красным лезвием. В коротком столкновении Вейдер практически убил противника, несмотря на использование тем вращающихся лезвий, однако их поединок прервал Император. Он объяснил Вейдеру, что незнакомец, встречу с которым он ему подстроил, — гранд-инквизитор созданного им Инквизитория. thumb|270px|left|Члены Инквизитория, бывшие джедаи Проследовав вместе с Инквизитором и Императором в Заводской район Корусанта, Вейдеру были представлены пятеро членов ордена Инквизиторов, бывшие члены Ордена. @pjamesfallon Все они связаны с Орденом каким-то образом, каждый по-своему. Он был стражем, некоторые могли быть падаванами и т. д. Вейдер усомнился в вере Императора в него и предположил, что гранд-инквизитор мог занять его место, однако тот опроверг его суждение, объяснив, что Инквизиторий будет служить ситхам и помогать им выслеживать и уничтожать выживших джедаев — самых сильных, самых умелых, удачливых и ловких из всего Ордена, спасшихся во время Приказа 66. Император назвал их самой главной угрозой их Империи. thumb|250px|Вейдер покалечил инквизиторов Недовольный тем, что Сидиус нашёл ему «замену» в деле охоты на джедаев, Вейдер в «тренировочной» схватке покалечил всех инквизиторов, кроме главы ордена. Пятому и Шестому брату Вейдер отрубил по руке, а инквизитора-довутина он разрубил пополам. Когда Гранд-инквизитор попытался заявить протест, сказав, что Император сам выделил его и его инквизиторов и позволил им взять на себя такие обязанности, Вейдер указал ему на то, что он, как их новый мастер, сам волен давать или забирать у них полномочия. Вейдер объявил, что Инквизиторий будет заниматься охотой на переживших приказ 66 джедаев, когда Гранд-инквизитор показал ему список от Императора с именами особо важных потенциальных целей. Среди них были Йода, Асока Тано, Квинлан Вос, Кайс Берадун и выделенная особо Джокаста Ню, главный библиотекарь Храма.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1 Охота на Джокасту Доложив Императору о программе агрессивных тренировок, которые он начал проводить с Инквизиторами, Вейдер поинтересовался, что выделяет Джокасту Ню изо всех джедаев в списке, и почему она так важна. Сидиус объяснил, что она, как бывший главный библиотекарь Храма, имела огромные знания о Силе и её Светлой и Тёмной сторонах, имела доступ к техникам, закрытым для рядовых джедаев и к той информации, что была неизвестная даже самому Сидиусу. Он приказал своему ученику сделать всё возможное для захвата Джокасты и для того, чтобы она выжила, а не умерла от рук инквизиторов — он собирался выпытать из неё все секреты Ордена. thumb|left|250px|Вани отвлекает Вейдера от медитации Как раз в это время Джокаста Ню вернулась на Корусант, чтобы забрать из Храма джедаев инфокристалл с данными обо всех чувствительных к Силе детей, известных Ордену, чтобы воспитать из них новое поколение джедаев. Ей удалось незамеченной пробраться в Храм и пройти мимо Гранд-инквизитора, погрузившегося в изучение текстов из Архива. В то же время, в ангар, где старушка оставила свой истребитель и дроида-астромеханика Биту, попытались попасть чины полиции Нижнего Корусанта. Следуя инструкциям, полученным от мастера-джедая, Биту подорвал истребитель и себя вместе с ним, пытаясь скрыть улики.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 8: Умирающий свет, часть 2 thumb|250px|Вейдер собирает обломки в цельную картину На место взрыва прибыло больше чинов полиции, которые начали расследование под наблюдением майора новой службы, Имперского бюро безопасности. Когда они обнаружили осколок обшивки истребителя с эмблемой Ордена, майор, следуя инструкциям, связался с Дартом Вейдером, который медитировал со своим новым мечом. После того, как Вани сообщил ему о вызове, тот прибыл на место и, сразу поняв в чём дело, восстановил телекинезом обломки в общую картину. Отдав приказ провести розыск джедая на всех уровнях города-планеты, кроме района Храма, Вейдер удалился. В это же время в Храме Джокаста, не вытерпев созерцания инквизитора, раскидывающего её талмуды, атаковала его. thumb|left|250px|Вейдер вмешивается в бой Прибыв к Храму, Вейдер приказал клону-коммандеру КК-1010, чьи силы окружили бывшую цитадель Ордена, не впускать на его территорию никого без разрешения самого Вейдера или же Императора. К тому моменту, как Вейдер достиг Архивов, Гранд-инквизитор обезоружил Джокасту и занёс над ней клинок, чтобы убить. Тем не менее, следуя приказам Императора, Вейдер вмешался и преградил своим клинком путь клинка пау’ана. Воспользовавшись препирательствами ситхов, мастер Ню смогла дотянуться телекинезом до полок с книгами и обрушить их на противников. Пока Вейдер и инквизитор выбирались из-под завалов, она смогла скрыться. По громкой связи мастер Ню заявила, что, понимая цель ситха, стоявшего за уничтожением Ордена, она готова пойти на всё ради сохранения тайн джедаев. На глазах у Вейдера Джокаста ввела код самоуничтожения в терминал базы данных Архива, после чего они отключились, а вся информация была утеряна.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 9: Умирающий свет, часть 3 thumb|250px|Джокаста с винтовкой Ордена выходит сражаться с ситхом Продолжив преследовать женщину-джедая, Вейдер проследовал за ней в святая святых Архива, куда доступ был лишь у самой Ню. Путь Вейдеру преградил дроид Ордена по имени Катор. Несмотря на то, что его биосканер распознал в Вейдере мастера-джедая Скайоукера, он отказал ему в доступе как не имеющему разрешения от Джокасты. Вейдер попытался атаковать его световым мечом, но тот выхватил его из руки ситха. Обезоруженный киборг ударил дроида кулаком, отбив тому руку, после чего вернул себе оружие. Тем не менее, к тому моменту Джокаста уже вооружилась винтовкой Ордена, в которую зарядила свой световой меч. Разрушительной силы луч сбил Вейдера с ног, хотя тот пытался парировать удар. thumb|left|250px Вейдер попытался убедить джедая сдаться, однако та отказалась и продолжила стрелять во врага из винтовки. Тот успешно уклонялся от разрушительных лучей, однако в конце концов световой меч Джокасты, который она зарядила в винтовку, пришёл в негодность и та стала бесполезна. Вейдер тут же попытался разоружить врага, телекинезом притянув винтовку, однако в последний момент увидел, что та установлена на самоуничтожение. Взрыв создал большую прореху в стене, под которой находились клоны из отряда КК-1010. Воспользовавшись одним из световых мечей, что были в хранилище, Джокаста спрыгнула вниз и вступила в бой с клонами-солдатами.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Конец наследия, часть 4 thumb|250px|Вейдер не даёт женщине самоубиться Вейдер попытался последовать за ней, однако клоны, приняв его за ещё одного джедая, также открыли огонь и по нему. Прибывший по тревоге КК-1010, обнаружив это, тут же приказал прекратить огонь по ситху. Когда Вейдер запрыгнул на его патрульный транспорт, он задушил Силой клона-коммандера за нерадивое выполнение приказов. В конце концов, мастер Джокаста была обезоружена очередным выстрелом, и клоны прекратили огонь по приказу Вейдера. Женщина попыталась избежать плена, спрыгнув вниз, но Вейдер, повинуясь приказу Императора, поймал её телекинезом. Обезоруженная Джокаста, уже в транспорте, при клонах раскрыла, что Палпатин — лорд ситхов, а сам Вейдер — Энакин Скайуокер, после чего тот вышвырнул лишних свидетелей за борт. Она отметила, что инфочип, найденный при ней, нужен Палпатину для создания армии преданных Вейдеров. Эта информация заставила Вейдера задуматься о своём будущем. Приняв решение, он направил патрульный транспорт с Джокастой на борту прямо в посадочную площадку, выпрыгнув из него. С места крушения он доложил Палпатину, что во время побега Джокаста была убита клонами. Заговор в верхах Попытка убийства thumb|left|250px|Наёмники пытаются атаковать Вейдера Спустя какое-то время, Вейдер вместе с Девятой сестрой отправился на Кабаррию в регионе Колоний, чтобы расследовать слухи о появлении в местной кантине некого разумного со световым мечом. Прибыв на место, Вейдер, не доверявший инквизиторам, приказал Девятой сестре оставаться снаружи со спидерами, а сам прошёл внутрь заведения.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 11: Правило пяти, часть 1 Когда Вейдер обратился к ботану, сидевшему за столом, он почувствовал опасность. Мгновение спустя молодая охотница за головами, Чаннат Ча, прятавшаяся на верхнем ярусе, выстрелила в ситха, но тот успел подставить на пути пули световой меч Кайрака Инфайл'ы. В итоге рукоятка оказалась перерублена выстрелом пополам. После первого неудачного захода другой охотник, Бада Ча, активировал ионную гранату, которая дезактивировала всё оружие в кантине. Мужчина заявил, что их цель — джедай, а все остальные посетители останутся целыми. Вейдер же, используя Силу, напротив, стал убивать и калечить посетителей одного за другим. Он попытался также связаться с Девятой сестрой, чтобы та передала ему свой световой меч, однако довутинка предпочла сделать вид, что сообщение не дошло до неё. thumb|250px|Вейдер преследует наёмников Видя, какую мощь представляет из себя ситх, которого они приняли за джедая, охотники сбежали из кантины. Подхватив свой насыщенный Силой кайбер-кристалл, выпавший из светового меча, Вейдер отправился в погоню. Выйдя из разрушенного бара, Вейдер обвинил в предательстве инквизиторшу, но та убедила его, что ни ей, ни другим это делать незачем. Вейдер забрал её двухклинковый вращающийся меч и на спидере помчался вслед за охотниками, семейством Ча, которые попытались скрыться. Вейдер смог устроить аварию на трассе, по которой уезжали охотники, и заставить их остановиться. Когда те выбрались из-под искорёженного грузового транспорта, Вейдер телекинезом поднял юную Чаннат в воздух и поднёс к её горлу красный клинок, потребовав имя заказчика. Рамат Ча, оказавшаяся отличным слайсером, тут же начала искать личность заказчика, и в конце концов назвала координаты места, откуда был совершён заказ — из здания правительства Республики, офисов Сената, из бывшего офиса Верховного канцлера Палпатина на Корусанте. Возвращение на Корусант На обратном пути на Корусант Вейдер собрал себе новый световой меч. Во время полёта он потребовал у своего персонального дроида сведения о тех, кто имел доступ к кабинету Палпатина в здании офисов. Выйдя из гиперпространства в системе Корусант Девятая сестра, пилотировавшая корабль, столкнулась с проблемой — она не смогла передать коды доступа кораблям имперского флота, окружавшим планету, а изначальная сигнатура причисляла корабль Вейдера к одной из группировок сепаратистского сопротивления.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 12: Правило пяти, часть 2 thumb|left|250px|Дарт Сидиус оценивает новй меч ученика Обнаружив, что передача глушится, Вейдер оттолкнул довутинку и сам сел за штурвал. Благодаря богатому опыту он смог увести корабль от столкновения с ракетами, выпущенными защитной платформой, и благополучно посадить корабль в Галактическом городе. Вскоре Вейдер добрался до бывшего Храма джедаев, где в хранилище в Архивах нашёл Палпатина, изучавшего реликвии и артефакты, доступ к которым открыла Джокаста Ню. Осмотрев новый клинок своего ученика, Дарт Сидиус заверил его, что не стал бы проверять Вейдера таким образом. Тем не менее, он отказался от вычисления заказчиков убийства, предоставив Вейдеру этим заниматься самостоятельно. thumb|200px|Пять «случайно» выбранных офицеров перед Вейдером Вернувшись в свои комнаты, Вейдер в медитации увидел разговор двух членов имперского корпуса офицеров, обсуждавших провал покушений. Он пришёл к выводу, что их на это толкало непонимание положения Вейдера в цепи командования Империей, и он обратился к Палпатину с просьбой объявить о статусе ситха перед офицерами Корусанта. Собрав представителей офицеров армии, флота и спецслужб, Император объявил о том, что Вейдер — его правая рука и самый доверенный человек. После этого вперёд выступил сам Вейдер. Он назвал фамилии пяти офицеров: Ферро, Бингана, Стрефи, Азораса и Барокки. Когда те вышли вперёд, он объявил, что сможет пережить все покушения, но в знак отмщения за две предыдущие попытки задушил пятерых офицеров. Десница Императора Вскоре после Вейдер передал охоту на выживших джедаев Инквизиторию, а сам стал уделять внимание растущим проблемам Империи, лично посещая проблемные миры и с помощью Силы разрешая конфликтные ситуации в пользу своего мастера и всей Империи.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1 Первой его миссией в такой роли стала ликвидация угрозы Имперскому присутствию на Меркане, которую пытался взять под свой контроль синдиакт «Чёрное солнце». Прибывший Вейдер убил местного представителя картеля, после чего равновесие было восстановлено. Покорение Мон-Калы thumb|left|250px|Вейдер на Мон-Кале Через несколько месяцев после основания Империи отчёты дипломатов, попавшие к Императору Палпатину, натолкнули того на мысль, что риторика, проводившаяся королём Мон-Калы Ли-Чаром, в отношении посланника Телвара была по стилю схожа с формами дипломатии джедаев. Несговорчивость монарха, не согласившегося на продление союзного договора с Империей, стала причиной отправки к планете Звёздного разрушителя «Суверенный» с моффом Таркиным, а вероятность присутствия джедая потребовала присутствия Дарта Вейдера, отправившегося туда вместе с тремя инквизиторами — Шестым братом, Девятой сестрой и Десятым братом. Прибыв в Дак-Сити, главный надводный город планеты, где находилась резиденция короля Ли-Чара, инквизиторы и Вейдер стали свидетелями взрыва в воздухе шаттла Телвара, имперского представителя на Мон-Кале, направлявшегося к моффу Таркину после очередного раунда безуспешных переговоров. Из-за этого в городе тут же развернулось сражение между десантом Империи и защитниками из числа мон-каламари и куарренов.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 14: Горящие моря, часть 2 thumb|250px|Инквизиторы и Вейдер «приветствуют» Ли-Чара Инквизиторы и клоны из их специального отряда зачистили посадочную платформу, в чём сам Вейдер не принял участия, после чего отправились ко дворцу Ли-Чара, превращённом им в место временного командования. Несмотря на сомнения Десятого брата в выбранном месте назначения, Вейдер не сменил его и отчитал инквизитора. Ворвавшись в главный зал, Вейдер и его спутники уничтожили охранников короля, пока тот переговаривался с джедаем Барром, который и подстроил прибытие инквизиторов. Как только он вернулся, Вейдер швырнул его телекинезом в стену и приказал Девятой сестре начать допрос. Вскоре после Шестой брат и другие инквизиторы почувствовали угрозу — Раддус и Акбар, назначенные Ли-Чаром командовать обороной полушарий планеты, привели в исполнение приказ о разрушении надводной инфраструктуры. thumb|left|250px|Вейдер и его отряд Поднявшееся цунами смыло Дак-Сити со всеми, кто в нём находился. Вейдер, как и прочие, оказался в бессознательном положении и пришёл в себя только в глубине океана, когда его доспехи сообщили о критическом давлении. Ситх Силой стал перемещать воду вокруг себя телекинезом, поднимаясь вверх, ближе к поверхности. По пути на него напало огромное кальмароподобное чудовище, которое выбило своими щупальцами меч из рук Вейдера и едва не раздавило. Тем не менее, в последний момент ситх смог получить контроль над ним с помощью Силы и вернул свой оружие.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 15: Горящие моря, часть 3 Избавившись от животного, донёсшего Вейдера до верхних слоёв океана, ситх был подобран на борт субмарины инквизиторов. Они поставили себе в заслугу то, что нашли своего повелителя, с чем тот не согласился. Он объяснил, что инквизиторам стоило искать короля планеты, поскольку в ином случае тот бы связался с джедаем и передал ему информацию об их приближении. Так и произошло. Когда подводный корабль достиг места прибежища джедая и его приспешников, с Вейдером связался мофф Таркин. Он предложил ему поучаствовать в миссии по примирению планеты, оставив охоту на джедая инквизиторам. После недолгих убеждений, Вейдер согласился, и отправился на поиски короля, в то время как его подчинённые во главе особого отряда солдат-клонов заманили джедая в ловушку.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 16: Горящие моря, часть 4 thumb|250px|Дуэль с Барром Добравшись до убежища Ли-Чара, Вейдер казнил его окружение, а самого взял в плен. Ворвавшийся Феррен Барр вступил в схватку, но перед этим признал, что именно он убил посланника Телвара и спровоцировал вторжение. Шокированный Ли-Чар мог только наблюдать за тем, как увеличившаяся имперская орбитальная группа уничтожает бомбардировкой подводные города, убивая миллионы живых существ. Расправившись с джедаем, Вейдер сдал Ли-Чара штурмовикам, отправившимся с ним в тюрьму,Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5 где он оставался ещё два десятилетия.Звёздные войны 48: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 5 Расследование саботажа thumb|left|250px|Вмешательство Таркина Узнав о том, что Империя работает над созданием супероружия, способного уничтожать планеты, Вейдер решил лично узнать, что, как и где производится. Несмотря на отсутствие допуска, он посетил Скариф, где в архиве Цитадели содержалась вся информация по проекту. Когда мофф Уилхафф Таркин,Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 2. Технологический террор под чьим руководством строительство велось ещё с окончания Войн клонов,Катализатор прибыл на планету и потребовал у Вейдера немедленно оставить интерес к его проекту, тот отказался. В ответ Таркин задействовал рычаг давления в виде Палпатина. Император приказал своему ученику помочь губернатору в расследовании актов саботажа, случившихся на Джеонозисе, и в случае провала ответить за это головой. Прибыв на Джеонозис на шаттле, Вейдер и встречавший его коммандер Орсон Кренник едва не погибли, попав под устроенный кем-то камнепад. Уже в своём офисе Кренник высказал предположение, что это происки моффа Таркина, интриговавшего вокруг Кренника ради полного контроля за будущей станцией. Вейдер одёрнул его, не желая слушать домыслы, и приказал раскрыть факты имевшего место быть саботажа. После того, как Кренник отчитался, Ведйер связался с доверенной офицером лояльности, Сид Аддрой, чтобы та проанализировала вероятность предательства Кренника и Таркина. Встретившись с Аддарой на арене Петранаки, где он когда-то сражался бок-о-бок с Падме и Оби-Ваном, Вейдер получил новую зацепку: Аддара пришла к выводу, что ни один из чиновников не замышлял угрозу Империи в целом, потому что именно она подняла их на такую высоту, и предложила посетить главного учёного проекта, Галена Эрсо, жившего на Корусанте. 250px|thumb|Резня мятежных джеонозийцев Прибыв в апартаменты доктора Эрсо, Вейдер обнаружил среди его вещей нераспакованную посылку с Джеонозиса, откуда Эрсо получал корреспонденцию по поводу проекта и обменивался чертежами. Вскрыв её, Вейдер нашёл молодое яйцо джеонозийской королевы — хотя королевы были подчинены Империи и не могли размножаться. Вернувшись на Джеонозис, Вейдер предъявил эту улику Креннику и потребовал взвод штурмовиков смерти, с которыми отправился в курган Кораканни. Прибыв на место, Вейдер и его спутники учинили резню, казнив королеву джеонозианцев за саботаж и размножение в обход запрета. Выводы следователей позже подтвердили его действия, о чём Вейдер доложил Таркину на борту его корвета, «Гиблого шипа». Восстание на Рилоте Кампания Теллера В 14 ДБЯ вскоре после нападения на базу «Страж» Дарт Вейдер взял на личный контроль преступность на 1331 уровне Корусанта. Когда в зал, где Вейдер доносил до наиболее влиятельных преступников уровня необходимость соблюдать законы Империи, вошли губернатор Таркин и великий визирь Мас Амедда, Вейдер спешно закончил свою лекцию и публично казнил префекта уровня, краснокожего тви’лека Фоку Сута, злоупотребившего властью и предложившего услуги Готре дроидов. Вскоре после аудиенции Таркина у Императора Вейдер лично встретился с ним и получил от Дарта Сидиуса задание вместе с Таркином направиться на Меркану, опустошённую войной планету сепаратистов, где агенты Имперского бюро безопасности обнаружили тайник с оборудованием КНС. thumb|left|300px|На Меркане Прибыв на Меркану на «Гиблом шипе», личном корвете Таркина, Вейдер и штурмовики его свиты во главе с Крестом и Таркин сразу направились к месту обнаружения тайника, в старый медицинский центр Корпоративного альянса. Войдя в здание, Вейдер обнаружил с помощью Силы, что тайник был ловушкой, созданной для отвлечения внимания. Отправив штурмовиков на корабль, Вейдер и Таркин отправились к имперскому послу, чтобы выяснить имя агента, передавшего данные на Корусант. Та лишь посетовала, что мофф Тербон не выделяет ей больше сил. Неожиданно с Таркиным связался Крест, сообщивший, что они вошли в здание медицинского центра. Выяснилось, что солдаты получили приказ от Таркина оставить корабль, хотя Таркин такого приказа не давал. Вновь прибыв на посадочную площадку, Крест и его товарищи обнаружили, что корабль исчез, а трупы его пилота и связистки лежат на месте, где он стоял. Вейдер и Таркин отправились к местному криминальному лорду-суги Фаазе, у которого силой отобрали его корабль, «Пожиратель парсеков», угрожая расправой над захваченными Крестом в заложники его жёнами и детьми. Получив корабль, Вейдер устроил резню, убив Фаазу и его подручных. На «Пожирателе парсеков» Вейдер, Таркин и их свита из штурмовиков отправились в погоню за «Гиблым шипом», ещё не покинувшим систему Меркана. После того, как корвет совершил гиперпрыжок в систему Фиал, Вейдер последовал за ним, ощущая дистанционно свою медитационную камеру. Когда захватившие корабль мятежники проследовали к Галидраану, Вейдер попытался атаковать невидимый корвет, зайдя ему в тыл, однако ему это не удалось, и «Пожиратель парсеков», лишившийся энергии из-за перегрузки щитов, остался безжизненно висеть в космосе. После того, как мятежники покинули систему Галидраан, Дарт Вейдер и мофф Таркин перебрались на звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» «Освободитель», который был приписан к станции Галидраана, понёсшей серьёзные повреждения после атаки мятежников. Через Силу Вейдер попросил Палпатина прислать ему свой истребитель, который вскоре прибыл на корабле «Голиаф» с Орд-Мантелла. Перебравшись на «Голиаф», Вейдер и присоединившийся вскоре к нему Таркин совершили прыжок к Финдару в Мандалорский сектор, где по расчётам Таркина должны были заправиться топливом повстанцы. Расчёт оказался верен, и Вейдер с моффом возглавили Жёлтую эскадрилью, направившуюся к «Шипу». В ходе боя все пилоты, кроме Таркина и самого Вейдера, погибли, а корвету удалось уйти в гиперпространство. Через некоторое время имперцы переместились в систему Оброа-скай, куда по показаниям подкинутого на Финдаре следящего маячка двигались повстанцы. Таркин привлёк к погоне три корабля заграждения: фрегат СС-7700, крейсер СС-2200 и «Обездвиживающий-418» и руководил операцией с мостика «Исполнительницы», в то время как Вейдер находился на абордажной канонерке в предполагаемом районе выхода судна. Недоработанность проекторов заграждающего поля крейсера «Обездвиживающий-418» привела к тому, что случилась трагедия — выдернутый из гиперпространства лайнер «Звёздное раздолье» врезался в крейсер СС-7700. Вейдер и штурмовики же задержали вышедший наиболее точно по времени к предполагаемому выходу «Шипа» грузовой корабль «Скрытный». Вейдер Силой пытал капитана корабля, но ничего не смог от него добиться, кроме имени посредника с Лантиллеса, Ноттса. По имени Ноттса Таркину удалось вычислить всех мятежников, лидером которых оказался Берч Теллер, экс-капитан Республиканской и Имперской разведок. Кроме того, Таркину удалось связать факт информированности Теллера и его мятежников о действиях Империи и вычислить его информатора среди генералитета. Информатором мятежников оказался вице-адмирал Додд Рансит, глава Разведывательного управления флота. После сокрушительной победы Таркина над мятежниками в Заливе Татуина Император присвоил тому титул гранд-моффа и ввёл в негласный триумвират правителей Империи наравне с собой и Вейдером. Охота на охотников Лотал Дарт Вейдер по голографической связи связался с Гранд-инквизитором, чтобы отправить на выполнение ответственной миссии. Вейдер сообщил ему, что Император предвидел новую угрозу, проистекающую от «детей Силы». Тот должен был выследить их и завербовать на службу Империи, либо попросту устранить. Инквизитор пообещал Вейдеру, что эта миссия будет выполнена успешно. После смерти инквизитора на Мустафаре было обнаружено, что несколько повстанческих ячеек объединились, когда они спасали повстанцев Лотала от Императорского флота. Как только о произошедшем на Мустафаре стало известно, на нескольких планетах, в том числе на Лотале начались бунты и беспорядки. Император был обеспокоен ростом активности повстанцев и отправил Вейдера вместе с Таркином на Лотал, чтобы подавить зарождающееся восстание. 230px|мини|left|Кэнан Джаррус и Эзра Бриджер бьются лицом к лицу с Дартом Вейдером на Лотале В попытке выявить источник повстанческой угрозы, Вейдер организовал сложную ловушку, с помощью которой намеревался раскрыть местонахождение основной базы операций повстанцев Лотала. После прибытия на Лотал Вейдер встретился с агентом Александром Каллусом и министром Макет Туа, чтобы обсудить свои планы борьбы с повстанцами Лотала. Вейдер велел Каллусу сопровождать Туа к её шаттлу, где она была намеренно убита, а дроид агента записал взрыв шаттла. Сразу же после этого инцидента, Вейдер обвинил в её смерти повстанцев, чтобы дискредитировать их. Вейдер приказал Каллусу блокировать космодром планеты и публично объявить о том, что любое судно, которое попытается достичь орбиты будет уничтожено. Вейдер знал, что блокада, в сочетании с недоверием населения к повстанцам, с большой долей вероятности вынудит последних украсть корабль, чтобы покинуть планету. Как приманку он оставил шаттл, оборудованный гипердрайвом, находящийся в местном Имперском гарнизоне. Когда повстанцы попытались украсть его, Вейдер предстал перед ними с небольшой группой штурмовиков. В то время как его солдаты занялись повстанцами не-джедаями, Вейдер сразился с их лидером, Кэнаном Джаррусом, и его учеником Эзрой Бриджером. Поскольку побег повстанцев входил в его намерения, Вейдер просто забавлялся с двумя джедаями, а их соратники в это время пытались запустить шаттл. Он вступил с ними в короткий бой на световых мечах, с лёгкостью отражая немного неуклюжие атаки Кэнана. Затем Вейдер поймал его запястье, когда тот попытался нанести удар, и отбросил джедая в штабель ящиков, предназначавшихся для снабжения, тем самым оглушив его. Затем он использовал Силу, чтобы заставить Эзру практически перерезать себе горло своим световым мечом, однако Кэнан вовремя пришёл в себя, чтобы отвлечь Вейдера. В это время другие повстанцы обменивались бластерным огнём со штурмовиками. Вскоре после этого противостояние подошло к концу, когда двое повстанцев подорвали термодетонаторами шагоходы на посадочной площадке, смешав ряды штурмовиков. Когда Вейдер отвлёкся на взрыв, Эзра и Кэнан объединили свои усилия и с помощью телекинеза оттолкнув его на путь падения боевых машин. Считая его мёртвым, двое повстанцев были просто изумлены, увидев Вейдера полностью невредимым; он использовал Силу, чтобы поднять оба шагохода и отбросить их. Признавая, что им не справиться с тёмным владыкой, Кэнан приказал Эзре бежать с ним к украденному шаттлу. В надежде остановить Вейдера, Сабин Врен дважды выстрелила в него из бластера, однако он отразил лучи лазера в плечо и шлем девушки, при этом не делая попытки ни попасть на борт шаттла, ни остановить его. Шаттлу удалось взлететь, а Вейдер молча наблюдал за этим с посадочной площадки. Один из штурмовиков заверил Вейдера, что они немедленно перехватят украденный шаттл, но Вейдер ответил ему, что в этом нет необходимости. Позже Вейдер приказал Каллусу уничтожить Таркинтаун для того, чтобы выманить повстанцев или, деморализовать их.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала Вскоре после этого повстанцы использовали украденный транспорт чтобы покинуть планету и встретиться с флотом повстанцев. Однако Вейдер выследил их и в считанные минуты после того, как повстанцы высадились из шаттла, на своём истребителе ТIE Усовершенствованный x1 вышел из гиперпространства, атаковав флот повстанцев. Те выпустили против агрессора перехватчики RZ-1 «A-wing» группы «Феникс», но Вейдер, будучи лучшим пилотом, в считанные минуты нанёс им существенный урон. Преодолев заслон истребителей, Вейдер напал на командный корабль повстанцев «Дом Феникса», выведя его из строя в короткие сроки. Повстанцы Лотала быстро поднялись на борт своего корабля, «Призрака», и вступили в схватку с Тёмным владыкой. Однако ни «Призрак», ни остатки группы «Феникс» не смогли нанести урон кораблю Вейдера, и он продолжал обстреливать покалеченный «Дом Феникса», ненадолго отвлекаясь на атаки повстанческих истребителей. Когда двигатели и щиты командного корабля были выведены из строя, началась эвакуация. Но Вейдер уже был готов для последней атаки на «Дом Феникса», и вскоре стало ясно, что экипаж не успеет уйти до того, как корабль будет разрушен. На борту «Призрака», бывший ученик Вейдера, Асока Тано, решила объединить свои силы с Кэнаном и прощупать разум пилота TIE-истребителя с помощью Силы. В ходе описанной процедуры Вейдер и Асока внезапно осознали присутствие друг друга, Асока от телепатического удара на время потеряла сознание. Узнав о присутствии Асоки на борту корабля повстанцев, Вейдер передумал уничтожать «Дом Феникса» и начал преследование лёгкого грузового корабля VCX-100. Это позволило экипажу «Дома Феникса» эвакуироваться и покинуть систему с растрёпанными остатками флота повстанцев. Между тем, адмирал Кассиус Константин вошёл в систему с тремя звёздными разрушителями и ожидал команды Вейдера. Последний приказал Константину задержать «Призрак», но не стрелять в него, так как хотел захватить повстанцев на его борту живыми. Вейдер продолжал преследовать «Призрак» до сближения с разрушителями, но те применили обманный манёвр, сумев совершить гиперпрыжок непосредственно перед активацией притягивающего луча. В итоге вместо повстанцев луч захватил истребитель Вейдера. После завершения схватки Вейдер посадил свой истребитель на палубу разрушителя Константина и связался с Императором. Он сообщил Сидиусу, что разбил повстанцев, но учитель-ситх почувствовал беспокойство в голосе своего ученика. Вейдер открыл Сидиусу свои подозрения, что Тано до сих пор жива и находится в рядах повстанцев. Удовлетворённый этой новостью, Сидиус объявил, что Тано может привести их к другим джедаям, которые могли выжить после приказа 66. Вейдер сразу предположил, что Кеноби может оказаться среди них. Император согласился, что это возможно, если тот ещё жив. Сидиус призвал Вейдера быть терпеливым, и приказал ему послать ещё одного инквизитора охотиться за повстанцами. По приказу своего хозяина, Вейдер отправил на эту миссию Пятого брата. После нескольких неудачных попыток захватить джедаев-повстанцев, Пятый брат и Седьмая сестра проследили Джарруса, Бриджера и Тано до подземного Храма джедаев на Лотале. Хотя повстанцам удалось бежать, инквизиторы проинформировали Вейдера об их обнаружении. Вейдер лично явился осмотреть священное место, сообщив инквизиторам, что Император будет очень рад их открытию. Инквизиторы предупредили Вейдера, что джедаи становятся всё сильнее, однако тот ответил, что это только погубит их. Дуэль на Малакоре left|мини|250px|Схватка Вейдера со своей бывшей ученицей Асокой Тано После этого Вейдер отправил Пятого брата, Седьмую сестру, а также Восьмого брата, чтобы выследить Дарта Мола, который оказался в затруднительной ситуации на Малакоре и в течении многих лет изучал храм Ситхов. Сам он прибыл после того, как Бриджер активировал супероружие с помощью голокрона ситхов, а инквизиторы были убиты. С крыши своего TIE-истребителя он совершил прыжок и приземлился перед Бриджером. После короткой словесной перепалки Вейдер быстро обезоружил молодого джедая, уничтожив его меч и был готов убить мальчика, но ему помешала Тано. Вейдер предложил своей бывшей ученице помилование, заявив, что император окажет ей милость, если она откроет местонахождение выживших джедаев. Асока заверила Вейдера, что она больше не является джедаем, а он со своими инквизиторами перебил всех, кроме присутствующих. Оставаясь при своём мнении, Вейдер заметил, что Бриджер, возможно, будет более откровенен, чем вызвал у Асоки приступ отвращения. Она сказала, что несмотря на мысль, что Вейдер является Энакином, этого не может быть из-за жестокости Вейдера. Вейдер пояснил, что Энакин Скайуокер был слаб, и он уничтожил его. Тано ответила, что если это так, она будет мстить за своего учителя. Вейдер напомнил ей, что месть — это не путь джедая, на что Тано повторила, что больше не является джедаем, и вступила в дуэль с собеседником. Хотя Тано была в состоянии постоять за себя против Вейдера, она была вынуждена отступать через храм, и после короткой, но интенсивной схватки, Вейдер использовал Силу, чтобы столкнуть противницу с уступа. Полагая, что бывшая ученица нейтрализована, Вейдер отправился за голокроном. thumb|240px|Лицо Вейдера под наполовину разрушенной маской Вейдер сумел догнать Джарруса и Бриджера, прежде чем они смогли взойти на борт их корабля, и использовал Силу, чтобы начать притягивать голокрон и обоих джедаев к себе. Но прежде чем он успел захватить голокрон, Тано, которая оправилась от своего поражения минутой ранее, атаковала Вейдера и сумела срезать верхнюю правую часть его маски с помощью своего меча и шото. В связи с тем, что маска была повреждена, голосовой модулятор Вейдера начал давать сбои, и, когда он снова заговорил, назвав имя Тано, вместе с механическим баритоном стал слышен и его настоящий голос. По голосу и оголённой части лица Тано опознала бывшего учителя, в личности которого уже сомневаться не приходилось. Когда храм стал рушиться, Тано сказала, что не бросит Энакина, как это случилось в период ранее описанных событий в Сенате, когда ей пришлось отлучиться для осады Мандалора, и в итоге Асока не смогла уберечь учителя от падения на Тёмную сторону. Вейдер застыл на несколько мгновений и молча смотрел на нее. Впрочем, он быстро восстановил самообладание и ответил, что если она решила остаться, то умрет. Двое снова вступили в бой, а Джаррус и Бриджер оставили зал, в котором сражались Вейдер и Тано, до того как дверь опустилась. Как только они это сделали, массированный выброс энергии разрушил храм. Хотя судьба Тано остаётся неизвестной, Вейдер сумел спастись и покинуть храм. Галактическая гражданская война Украденные чертежи Ещё до начала Войн клонов ситхи и Конфедерация независимых систем начали разработкой супероружия, которое позже было названо «Звездой Смерти». Это оружие представляло собой мобильную космическую боевую станцию, способную уничтожать планеты и было похоже на мощное супероружие, созданное во время древних войн между ситхами и Орденом джедаев. . Строительство оружия, основанного на чертежах сепаратистов, закончилось при режиме Галактической Империи, сменившем Галактическую Республику после Войн клонов,Таркин и было завершено спустя годы после провозглашения Империи. Станция была введена в эксплуатацию в период Галактической гражданской войны между Империей и Альянсом за восстановление Республики, около 0 ДБЯ. Однако работавший над проектом учёный Гален Эрсо, поняв, что создаёт оружие, противное всем законам и обычаям войны, передал новообразованному Альянсу вместе с пилотом-дезертиром голосообщение об этом. Пилот добрался до планеты Джеда и передал сообщение командиру находившейся там повстанческой группы Со Геррере, однако тот, опасаясь чужаков, распорядился посадить его в камеру.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории Лидер Альянса Мон Мотма, знавшая о недоверии Герреры к незнакомцам, отправила на переговоры с ним Джин Эрсо — дочь Галена, служившую под началом Герреры в течение ряда лет. Она встретилась с Геррерой и прослушала сообщение. В нём, в частности, говорилось, что «Звезда Смерти» запроектирована вредительски: широкая теплоотводящая труба вела прямо в реактор станции, и попавшая в неё протонная торпеда неминуемо вызовет его взрыв. В этот момент «Звезда Смерти» произвела пробный выстрел по планете. Энергия выстрела составляла всего одну тысячную от полной, но, тем не менее, город Джеда-сити был разрушен полностью. Со Геррера погиб под обломками, однако Джин удалось бежать. мини|left|250px|Вейдер душит Кренника Узнав об уничтожении Джеда-Сити, Вейдер, находившийся в то время в своей резиденции на Мустафаре, вызвал к себе руководителя проекта Орсона Кренника. Тёмный владыка ситхов потребовал объяснений: как могло произойти уничтожение целого города на Джеде и нападение Повстанцев на важный имперский объект. Орсон обвинил во всём Таркина, но Вейдер был непреклонен. Разрушение Джеда-Сити, сказал он, будет объяснено техногенной катастрофой на приисках. Однако для доклада Императору он потребовал выяснить, не заложил ли Гален Эрсо в свой проект потенциальную уязвимость. Кренник рассудил, что он всё еще остаётся при своей должности, и переспросил ситха об этом. Вейдер проигнорировал вопрос, но Кренник не сдавался и сделал более смелое заявление, попросив ходатайствовать о себе перед Императором. Закончить эту фразу диктатор наместнику не дал, сдавив его горло при помощи Силы. Затем, впрочем, мучитель смягчился и отпустил свою жертву, насмешливо резюмировав, что душит Орсона не он, а собственные амбиции. Джин Эрсо между тем во главе отряда повстанцев высадилась на Скарифе, где в Имперском оборонном комплексе хранились чертежи «Звезды Смерти». Узнав о нападении на стратегически важный объект, Вейдер поспешил туда на звёздном разрушителе Опустошитель, но прибыл слишком поздно: чертежи уже были переданы на повстанческий крейсер «Глубина», которым командовал адмирал Раддус. Прибывший на орбиту планеты флот под началом Вейдера провёл блестящую молниеносную атаку, в считанные минуты уничтожив остатки повстанческой эскадры, которые имеющиеся корабли с трудом сдерживали не менее часа. Лишив точечными ударами «Глубину» мобильности, Вейдер распорядился выслать абордажную команду на захват судна и лично возглавил её, но кассета с данными в последний момент была передана на корвет «Тантив IV» в руки Леи Органы, сенатора Империи и одного из лидеров Альянса повстанцев. thumb|250px|Лея Органа захвачена в плен Вейдером Вейдеру удалось нагнать «Тантив IV» в системе Татуина и атаковать его. Понимая, что корвет против звёздного разрушителя долго не продержится, Лея переписала чертежи в память дроида R2-D2 и, вместе с другим дроидом, C-3PO, отправила его на планету в спасательной капсуле. Там они в конечном итоге попали в руки Люка Скайуокера и мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Прочитав голосообщение Леи, они покинул Татуин и отправились на Альдераан на корабле «Тысячелетний сокол» вместе с Ханом Соло и Чубаккой, намереваясь передать дроидов Бейлу Органе — приёмному отцу Леи. Между тем, Органа была доставлена на «Опустошитель»,A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy а Вейдеру доложили, что на отделившейся капсуле не было разумных форм жизни. Поняв, что планы были спрятаны там, Вейдер послал на Татуин команду штурмовиков, а сам направил корабль к «Звезде Смерти», где принцесса должна была быть допрошена. В гиперпространстве Вейдер перехватил попытавшуюся сбежать Лею в одном из коридоров корабля и сообщил ей, что Император намерен распустить Сенат. Вскоре после прибытия к Звезде Смерти Лея была доставлена в камеру 2187 в блоке AA-23. Дарт Вейдер же вместе с гранд-моффом Таркиным посетил заседание комитета начальника штабов, на котором присутствовали генерал Тагге и адмирал Мотти, подвергнувший сомнению существование Силы и тем самым разгневавший Вейдера. Процесс пытки адмирала прервал гранд-мофф, поручивший ему выведать местонахождение повстанческой базы от принцессы. Ситх подверг её истязаниям — пытке разума, — но она выдержала её. Чтобы ускорить процесс, Таркин приказал «Звезде Смерти» прибыть в систему Альдераан, где в присутствии Вейдера стал угрожать уничтожить её родину, если она не раскроет местонахождение повстанческой штаб-квартиры. В конце концов, она заявила, что повстанцы на Дантуине, но Таркин всё равно приказал выстрелить по Альдераану, чтобы продемонстрировать мощь супероружия. После этого Органа была вновь доставлена в свою камеру, где должна была ожидать казни. Дуэль на «Звезде Смерти» После того, как направленные к Дантиуну корабля передали сообщение, что база повстанцев заброшена, Таркин приказал Вейдеру немедленно казнить принцессу. Тем не менее, в этот момент на борт «Звезды Смерти» был захвачен лёгкий грузовой корабль «Тысячелетний сокол». После сопоставления с подозрительным кораблём из Мос-Эйсли, Вейдер заключил, что пассажиры корабля намереваются вернуть украденные планы принцессе и лично направился на досмотр судна. Получив сведения, что команда оставила корабль после отлёта, ситх всё равно отдал приказ просканировать его, одновременно с чем почувствовал присутствие своего старого учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби. Когда ему сообщили, что Лея была освобождена из своей камеры, он принял решение лично найти Оби-Вана. thumb|230px|Вейдер пытается убить Оби-Вана Бывшие друзья сошлись в коридоре рядом с ангарным отсеком, куда Оби-Ван возвращался после отключения притягивающего луча. Обменявшись ударами на световых мечах, Вейдер отметил, что Кеноби стал слабым из-за возраста. Тот же ответил, что ситху не победить, поскольку он даже не представляет себе, как джедай силён. Максимально потянув время, Оби-Ван заметил, как Соло, юный Скайуокер и Лея подходят к ангару с другого коридора. Улыбнувшись напоследок, Оби-Ван поднял меч вверх, а Вейдер, воспользовавшись моментом, нанёс по нему удар, который прорезал воздух — тело джедая пропало и стало единым с Силой. Вейдер попытался найти останки в одеждах, но ничего не нашёл. Генерал Морадмин Баст, обнаруживший ситха, поинтересовался у него, с кем он сражался. Вейдер задумчиво ответил, что убил старика, который ошибочно считал, что может помочь одарённым детям. После отлёта «Сокола» Вейдер встретился с Таркиным и подтвердил, что следящее устройство помещено верно, и что они узнают, когда корабль прибудет к вражеской базе. Битва при Явине Саймун 1 Отголоски Явина Переговоры на Татуине Под командованием Тагге Армия дроидов Воины Кайло Отцовство Антан-Прайм Шу-Торун Врогас-Вас Война на Шу-Торуне Охота за Кайло Хот Облачный город Искупление Следуя плану своего учителя по уничтожению Альянса в одной крупной битве с помощью «Звезды Смерти II» через шесть месяцев после событий на Хоте,Ultimate Star Wars Вейдер был отправлен Императором в систему Эндора для предупреждения моффа Тиаана Джерджеррода о том, что тот должен закончить строительство вовремя несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] Прибывший недели спустя Палпатин был встречен Вейдером, Джерджерродом и гарнизоном «Звезды Смерти», выстроившимся в парадные коробки. Чуя в ученике желание отправиться на поиски сына, Дарт Сидиус приказал ему сосредоточиться и подождать. Он смог преодолеть свои желания и остался на «Палаче», несмотря на сообщения разведки о сосредоточении сил Альянса у Салласта. После входа в систему шаттла «Тайдириум» Вейдер приказал позволить ему посадку на Эндоре, чуя присутствие сына на борту. Сообщив об этом учителю, Вейдер, потерявший спокойствие после пролёта «Тайдириума», сам отправился на Эндор, чтобы найти юного Скайуокера и доставить на станцию. Прибыв на спутник на шаттле «ST 321», Вейдер встретил офицера, который доложил ему о том, что Люк сдался в плен и хочет поговорить со своим отцом. Скоро к нему привели Люка, во время долгого разговора Люк пытался вернуть отца на Светлую сторону, говоря что в нём ещё есть добро и в нём ещё живёт Энакин Скайуокер, но Вейдер не поддался и вместе с сыном отправился на Звезду Смерти, где их с нетерпением ждал Император. thumb|220px|left|Последнее противостояние между отцом и сыном Прибыв в тронный зал Императора, Вейдер вместе с Палпатином пытались переманить Люка на Тёмную сторону, но тот отказался, затем в порыве гнева схватил свой световой меч и напал на Дарта Вейдера. Последний сражался стойко и даже смог обвалить мостик под Люком, но после второй атаки с серией мощных ударов второй отрубил первому руку, а световой меч ситха упал в пропасть. Император приказал Люку убить отца и занять его место в качестве своего помощника, но тот отказался, после чего Император начал истязать Люка Молниями Силы. Не выдержав зрелища, в котором мучился его сын, Энакин Скайуокер схватил Императора уцелевшим протезом и сбросил в шахту реактора, получив при этом непоправимые повреждения своего тела и бронекостюма. Энакин Скайуокер вернулся на Светлую сторону Силы, положив конец тысячелетней династии ситхов, начавшейся с Дарта БейнаStar Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary и вместе с Люком добрался до ангара станции. thumb|220px|Энакин последний раз смотрит на сына своими глазами Силы Энакина полностью иссякли, он попросил сына остановится и снять с него шлем, чтобы взглянуть на сына собственными глазами. Энакин сказал Люку, что он был прав насчёт него и попросил рассказать об этом Лее. Люк пытался убедить отца идти дальше, но тот отказался, после чего скончался. Люк увёз тело отца на Эндор, чтобы там кремировать его доспехи. Сам Энакин слился с Силой и исчез в своей броне. После смерти thumb|left|300px|Призрак Энакина рядом с призраками Бена и Йоды После того, как Люк сжёг тело отца вместе с бронёй, призрак Энакина присоединился к призракам Оби-Вана и Йоды. Все трое одобрительно улыбались Люку, восстановившему баланс в Силе. Каждый из них хотел предупредить молодого джедая о трудностях, что ждут его впереди, но все трое молчали, не желая перегружать его. Тот же видел их одобрение и тем самым мотивировал себя на будущие свершения. Наследие После событий у Эндора Люк подтвердил перед лидерами Альянса гибель своего отца — Дарта Вейдера — и Императора,Последствия что тут же стало достоянием общественности и причиной различных слухов и мистификаций. Гибель сразу всего высшего командования Империи в бою стало причиной постепенного раздробления Империи на отдельные подразделения и отряды, не подчиняющиеся никакому командованию по причине отсутствия такового. Наиболее крупные осколки, контролировавшие большие территории, обличали ложь повстанцев и заявляли о том, что Император и Вейдер были живы.Star Wars: Uprising Движение Аколитов Потустороннего, фанатиков, поклонявшихся фигуре Вейдера, восприняло гибель ситхов как ложь и распространяло свои идеи в виде граффити «Вейдер жив» на разных планетах, от Тариса до Кореллии.Последствия: Долг жизни Стремясь приобщиться к реликвиям ситха они приобретали и выкрадывали световые мечи, которые принадлежали ситхам древности и реальности. Десятилетиями позже, в эпоху мира Новой Республики, Вейдер оставался противоречивой фигурой в галактической истории. Когда сенатор-центрист Рэнсольм Кастерфо публично раскрыл тайну происхождения принцессы Леи Органы перед Сенатом, она тут же лишилась всего своего политического капитала и репутации. В конце концов, это привело к тому, что Лея оставила Сенат и основала Сопротивление для борьбы с наследниками Империи, объединившимися в Первый орден.Голос крови thumb|250px|Кайло Рен ищет ответов у шлема Дарта Вейдера Внук Вейдера, Бен Соло, родившийся в семье Леи и кореллианца Хана Соло, унаследовал у матери связь с Силой и в конце концов отправился на обучение путям джедая к своему дяде, Люку.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы После раскрытия своей родословной и инцидента с Люком, который попытался убить своего племянника,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи юноша покинул Храм и отправился к Сноуку, предложившему ему путь Тёмной стороны Силы среди рыцарей Рен для завершения дела, начатого Вейдером. Бен смог заполучить во владение повреждённый шлем ситха, найденный в погребальном кострище на Эндоре. Кайло хранил его в своих комнатах на Звёздном разрушителе «Финализатор».Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Другой артефакт Энакина, его световой меч, собранный после Джеонозиса и оставшийся у Оби-Вана после дуэли на Мустафаре, оказался после потери на Беспине в руках у Маз Канаты на Такодане, где перешёл в руки девушки Рей, чувствительной к Силе мусорщицы с Джакку. В конце концов, она победила им Кайло на базе «Старкиллер» за несколько минут до её уничтожения. За кулисами Энакин Скайуокер, под своим ситским именем Дарт Вейдер, впервые появился в первом фильме оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных Войн» «''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». За историю франшизы он успел стать культовым персонажем и признанным лидером по популярности, по сути, лицом вселенной. Мода на внешность, стиль, манеры поведения, цитаты и пр. быстро разошлась по миру и породила множество разнообразных клише, переросшее сам фильм и связанную продукцию. Создание персонажа В Оригинальной трилогии Вейдер был сыгран Дэвидом Проузом и озвучен Джеймсом Эрлом Джонсом с использованием спецэффектов. Ставшие визитной карточкой побочные шумы от дыхания в скафандре имитировались при помощи водолазной маски с прикреплённым к ней микрофоном.Аудиокомментарий к фильму ''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда В сцене прощания с Люком Энакина без маски, а также его призрака в ранних версиях шестого эпизода, играл Себастьян Шоу. В трилогии приквелов взрослого Энакина Скайуокера полностью сыграл Хайден Кристенсен, а Эни в детстве — Джек Ллойд, которого в официальной локализации озвучил Игорь Семёнов. В сериалах Звёздные войны: Войны клонов и Звёздные войны: Повстанцы Энакина Скайуокера в оригинале озвучивал актёр Мэтт Лантер, в русском дубляже — Андрей Зайцев. Этот же актёр озвучил взрослого Энакина в русском дубляже второго и третьего эпизодов. У оригинальной трилогии было несколько переизданий, для каждого менялся актёрский состав русской озвучки. Так, в версии 1990 года Вейдера озвучивал Дмитрий Матвеев, в HD-переиздании 2006—2007 гг — Дальвин Щербаков, в ретконе 2010 года персонажа озвучивает Владимир Антоник. Пародии Образ Дарта Вейдера стал желанным гостем на различных общественных мероприятиях, догоняя по популярности таких персонажей, как Дед Мороз или Санта-Клаус. Подражатели ставили фильмы (и продолжают это делать) практически всех жанров: как серьёзную приключенческую фантастику, так и комедии (один из ярчайших примеров — фильм Космические яйца). Легенда о падшем Поскольку при разработке оригинальной трилогии ещё не существовало ретконов, посвящённых первым падшим джедаям в истории Галактики, Энакин стал первым известным в «Звёздных войнах» джедаем, отрекшимся от собратьев и избравшим Тёмную сторону Силы. Франшиза изобилует отсылками к религиозным мифам, в частности, библейским сказаниям. Так, рассказ Оби-Вана о поражении Энакина Скайуокера и рождении Дарта Вейдера перекликается с легендой о Первой битве между Светом и Тьмой, в ходе которой архангел Михаил победил и изгнал из Рая другого ангела, Люцифера, предавшего небесное воинство. В описанном случае упомянутый падший ангел стал первым отступником в христианской мифологии и также сменил имя, назвавшись Дьяволом и кроме того получив от бывших сородичей немало нелестных прозвищ. Появления *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Endangered'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''The Phantom Menace'' Golden Book *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Attack of the Clones'' Golden Book *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Ahsoka & Padmé'' * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *"No Good Deed..." *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' * *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' * * * * * * * * * * * 0 * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' * * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *"Coda" *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando, Part V'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Bloodline'' * * *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' * }} Non-canon appearances * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Jedi Training Academy * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * Angry Birds Star Wars II * William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First * William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second * William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third * William Shakespeare's Star Wars * William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back * William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return * Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope * Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi * * * * * * * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство: Эпические сражения'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars Helmet Collection'' 1 *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * ; image #10 * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 12, 13 * ; images #14, 16, 18, 19 * ; images #2, 3 * * * * ; images #10, 11 * ; images #12, 15 * * * * ; images #2, 5, 6 * * * * * * * ; images #1, 2, 4, 11 }} Примечания и ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Рыцари-джедаи Категория:Члены Высшего совета джедаев Категория:Генералы-джедаи Категория:Ситхи